Armegeddon
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: They say the end of the world is only a myth. People say there is no Armegeddon. As for Ichigo Kurosaki, he's about to find out that the Armegeddon is indeed real, and it's up to him to stop it before the end of the world...
1. The Rise Of The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in anyway....well except for clothes and stuff, but that's completely different. I pray I don't get sued because this seems like a really good idea but idk if the creators of the series is going to use this or have used this before. All I know is that I don't own this.....but I might own a lawsuit a few days after posting this P_P....oh well. Please enjoy**

***************************************************  
**

**Prologue: **The human world, and the Soul Society. It is said, that when a person dies, reapers known as Shinigamis help a soul find it's way to the afterlife. However, some souls are left unfound, and they will become hollows. There are many different Shinigamis, as well as some that are greater than others. One such Shinigami, is Ichigo Kurosaki, a high school student who one day met another Shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki. It was on the day they met, Ichigo's life changed, not just for him, but for his friends as well.

His first greatest challenge was to save Rukia from her execution. He had to face her own brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, in order to save her. The battle was fierce, but he managed to pull through by using the unknown strength of his hollow form.

His second greatest challenge was to defeat a powerful vasto lorde named Grimmjow, who used to be an arracnar panther. An arrancar was a hollow who have lost their masks, and gained the abilities of Shinigamis. Grimmjow always held a grudge against Ichigo for wounding him during his first and second encounter. At first, Ichigo was being beaten, even if he was in his powered form. During the fight, Grimmjow transformed into his full hollow-like state, gaining immense power and strength. But, in the end of it all, Ichigo felt something from Orihime. She didn't care about the fight, she didn't care about what it was about, all she did care about was Ichigo getting hurt. She couldn't stand to see this happening to him. Ichigo felt a strong power awaken in him from Orihime's sadness, and using it, he finally managed to bring down Grimmjow, vowing he wouldn't revieve any more injuries in that battle.

In the world like this, Ichigo has always been there for the inevitable. But now, Ichigo faces the destruction of all worlds known, as well as what many will forever call it, his grand finale...

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 2 Days, 13 Hours, 23 Minutes, 29 Seconds...

In the Soul Society, the night of the forest brought stillness. Squad 3 were running back to the Academy. The information they were carrying was of much importance, one that could stop the pandemonium and chaos that would ensue within the next few days. Their numbers dwindled however, as one by one, vasto lordes were wiping out one by one. The only thing that could be heard, was the dripping of blood, the passing of the wind, and the screams that were heard of as each one died.

"Do you feel it, brother?" Rukia asked.

The wind was blowing uneasy, as Rukia and Kuchiki were standing on the very spot, Rukia would've been executed on, as they looked out to the very small shade of green they saw a few kilometers away. As each member of Squad three dwindled, the wind brought back more gusts, telling them the disturbance was getting larger. Kuchiki just closed his eyes.

"Yes." He replied. Rukia looked at him a bit worried. Worried at the fact he felt this uneasiness, and still had the same expression that he always had.

"What does it mean?" Rukia asked him, a bit scared. Kuchiki just shook his head slowly, before turning and walking past Rukia. He stopped as he was past her.

"You should get some rest...sister." He said before leaving.

Rukia's eyes shot straight out, as they began to go blank. He fell to her knees with he arms dangling down, at what he had just said. She knew he was not the one to say anything related to the words; sister, when it came to Rukia. Her eyes seemed to shiver themselves, as her arms dropped to her side.

At the forest, the last of Squad three was left standing. He breathed heavily, believing he had finally lost the ones chasing them. As he looked back, all he saw was the forest, empty and quiet, as if nothing had ever happened. His eyes went blank though, as, through the tree, he felt a large pole arm pierce right through his chest. He coughed blood as he looked down, seeing the blood dripping from his chest. He screeched in pain as the pole arm was pulled out of his chest. As he dropped to the ground, everything was beginning to phase as he slowly started to die. The last thing he saw though, was someone's foot next to him.

With the last of Squad three killed, Rukia felt the strongest gust of wind, blowing her hair. She looked back at the green, knowing that whatever happened had finally stopped. But she also knew, that it wasn't a good result...

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 1 Day, 11 Hours, 52 Minutes, 03 Seconds...

"Hey, stop throwing papers airplanes at my face!" Ichigo shouted to another classmate.

Who wouldn't be excited though? It was almost the beginning of Summer Vacation for Ichigo's school, and they'd all finally be getting a long needed break after all their fighting and such. But most of all, it was a chance for Ichigo to finally get some peace and quiet after his all this time. Even though he was a Shinigami, he never really liked the idea of having to work everyday, practically non-stop. Finally, he would get that time alone he's been wanting. Rukia promised him she would keep watch of shimigamis for the summer vacation, on the condition that Ichigo took her whenever his family went to something fun like a carnival or the beach or something.

"Now class, settle down settle down now. I have some exciting news!" The teacher said. The class looked at him, curious as to what would be so "exciting", when the fact summer was almost here was exciting enough. Ishida raised his hand. "Yes, Ishida?" The teacher said, looking at him.

"Are you retiring?" He asked. The rest of the class laughed loudly at his question, while the teacher just felt a sweat drop boiling over his head.

He sighed before finally responding.

"No, I'm not retiring. We have a new student." The teacher said. Everyone looked at him, surprised that they'd have a new student on the last day of school. "You can come out now." The teacher said, waving towards the door.

As the door opened, the class looked as they saw a girl walk in. She had a white skirt, tan-flat jacket, and green hair. Her expression didn't show that she was really excited to be there, nor did it show that she had a problem. She was pretty much the same height as the rest of the students there. The class just looked at her for a few seconds, wondering why she would want to join school on a day like this, knowing that she'd have to repeat this grade since she joined with barely any school credit.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to miss...uh..." The teacher stuttered, forgetting the girl's name.

"My name is Geddon." The girl answered. One of the school jerks burst out laughing.

"Geddon? That's a guys name, idiot!" The other school jerks next of him started to laugh as well. Geddon looked at them in anger. At that moment, the student's floor underneath him suddenly fell apart as the student came crashing down. The entire class looked at the giant hole before checking on the student. Luckly, there wasn't anyone in the class below them, and the student appeared to be fine, although he was somewhat dazed.

"Oh pesky termites probably. Are you ok?" The teacher asked. The student just mumbled something before passing out. The entire class looked shock at what happened, everyone except for four students. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida looked at Geddon shocked. They were the only ones who knew what the girl had actually done. Before either of them could say anything however, the school bell rang. The other students burst out of the door, cheering that it was the end of school. Geddon left as well, but walked normally as the others ran.

"You guys felt that too, right?" Ichigo asked, standing up from his seat, simultaneous with the others.

"I was hoping I was the only one and it was just an hallucination. Unfortunately, I did." Ishida replied.

"We gotta follow her. She didn't even seem to care about what she did." Ichigo replied, running out the door, with his backpack.

"Wait, Ichigo! She could be dangerous!" Orihime tried warning. It didn't matter though, as Ichigo was already running out the door.

"I swear he can be so stubborn sometimes." Ishida said, sighing.

Ichigo ran as fast as he could. He focused primarily on sensing some form of spiritual pressure, even if there was the slightest hint of it. He suddenly gasped a bit as he felt something, but it wasn't Geddon's. It was a hollow. However, he did still take it as something useful. Hollows always go after humans with strong spiritual pressure, and he decided to use this to his advantage. If he found the hollow, he could easily find the girl probably as well. He looked around for a bathroom, somewhere he could change into his spiritual form. When he found one, he took out the stuffed lion-looking animal that coughed as he grabbed it.

"You really gotta clean out your backpack, you know that?" Kaizo yelled, coughing out the small dust from his mouth. Ichigo quickly pulled out the mod soul from the stuffed animal who quickly lost all life that seemed to be in it. He quickly swallowed the soul as he changed back into his spiritual form. As Kaizo finally came too, he coughed a bit. "God, I can still feel the dust in my mouth!" He stammered, spitting on the ground. He looked back at Ichigo, expecting some response, but realized he had already left.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 1 Day, 11 hours, 28 Minutes, 23 Seconds...

Outside, students everywhere were talking as they were ready for the summer at hand. Some left on bikes, some in cars, and some even busses. But a majority of the students simply walked home, seeing how it was a beautiful day outside. All were, except for Geddon who simply looked at the students as they left.

"Simple reactions of petty humans. It's for the best as well. They won't get many days like this." She said calmly, admiring the view of the sun. She came out of her trance-like-state though as soon as she felt spiritual pressure behind her. She shot out a glare as she saw Ichigo running towards her.

"Wait, hold up!" Ichigo yelled as he ran down the hall. Geddon just grunted as she walked outside. She turned around and went around the school, wanting to avoid the crowd. "Damn it!" Ichigo said to himself, at the fact that she wouldn't stop. As soon as he stepped outside, he concentrated for a few seconds before following the trail of spiritual pressure that was behind the school. When he finally went past the side of the building, he saw the girl staring up at the large wall-like gate. The gate surrounded the entire school, except for the entrance. It was about ten feet tall. The girl just turned her head, looking back at the Shinigami who kept following her.

Suddenly, debris went flying through out the air as the wall came crashing down. In it's place, Ichigo and Geddon saw the snake-like hollow that roared in verocity.

"Get away!" Ichigo said, jumping over Geddon and easily cleaving the hollow in two. It disintegrated as its flesh flew into the atmosphere, before turning into smoke. Geddon had the same annoyed expression as Ichigo finally hoped down in front of her.

"You ok?" He asked. Geddon just grunted as she started to walk past him. Ichigo grew an irritated expression at this as she did. "Oh what, that's it?" He said, angrily. Geddon stopped a few feet after.

"I never asked you to save me." She said, not even looking at him.

"Yeah, well you didn't look like you were going to handle it on your own." Ichigo replied.

"You have no idea what I am capable of." Geddon replied, shooting an angry look back at Ichigo. They just glared at each other before Geddon started to walk away again. Ichigo, still annoyed, didn't take this well as he wanted his answers and he wanted them now. He grabbed her shoulders, thinking that she would stop to at least say something. Instantly, the moment he grabbed her, an immense spiritual pressure increased as he was slammed to the ground at the immense weight of it. Struggling, Ichigo tried getting up slowly, realizing this was no ordinary spiritual person. It went to failure though, as the pressure just kept increasing, practically squeezing his head to the ground.

"Don't even touch me again." Geddon said, walking away again. She stopped though as she realized that a strange pressure, ones the like she's never known of though, appeared behind her. She turned around, surprised, expecting to see something like an arracnar. But, to her surprise, she saw that Ichigo was actually managing to stand up. He wobbled as he slowly made it to his knee, then to his feet. He used the sword as support to help push himself up from the ground. Geddon looked at him, surprised that he was able to take so much pressure.

"I...want...answers..."Ichigo said, finally standing. Geddon just looked at him, before turning away again.

"1 Week, 1 Day, 10 Hours, 57 Minutes, 19 Seconds." She said to herself. Ichigo looked at her, confused.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He yelled. But to his surprise, Geddon vanished. He looked around, expecting to feel some sort of pressure, but to no use. It's as if Geddon never existed, as there wasn't even a trance of another hollow anywhere near. "What the hell?"


	2. Old Appearances, New Problems

Sidenote: I haven't seen all the episodes of Bleach, seeing that since I live in MN, the English eps are on 90 something. So if something seems messed up or whatever, I'm sorry since I'm basing most of this stuff on what I found on Wikipedia and the works. Anyway, Enjoy.

.......................................................................................................

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 1 Day, 10 Hours, 51 Minutes, and 03 seconds.

Ichigo just stood there for awhile, pondering at the mysterious girl who just vanished. He knew that she was no ordinary Shinigami, but he also knew that she wasn't a vasto lorde or arracnar as well. These thoughts just kept swirling inside his head, trying to figure out who this person is, what it is she is doing here, and where did she come from? So many questions, and so many unanswered. Before he could even begin to go deeper into thought, he heard his friends shouting behind him.

"Ichigo!" He heard Orihime yelling. As he snapped back into conscious, he turned around to see Orihime and the others running towards him.

"What happened? Where's Geddon?" Ishida asked, wondering what's with the weird hole that Ichigo was suppressed into.

"Long story short, hallow attacked, I save her, she repays it by using spiritual pressure to pin me into the ground." Ichigo said, rubbing his head where he was pressed harder on.

"Pinned? How could you not withstand it?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo sighed at her question. He knew she had the right to question him, seeing his last battle with Grimmjow. Even with the high end of the odds against Ichigo, he still managed to pull through even with all the injuries inflicted upon him. But that battle kept questioning him though.

"What was it that helped me win that battle?" Ichigo kept asking to himself. "I was doing it for Orihime's sake, and for the others. But something else happened during that battle..." He couldn't tell if it was the last bit of energy of his hallow form or his normal strength. All he knew is that Orihime's kindness gave him the strength to continue. Ichigo looked back at Orihime, wondering to himself what it was she did. Before Ichigo could reply though, he noticed there was one person missing from the group, and he started get irritated.

"Where's Kaizo!?" Ichigo stammered. His answer came as he heard two girls giggling that were walking on the other side of the wall. He shot out an angry glare as he saw Kaizo with his arms around two girls walking down the street.

"Yeah, beating Ishida at archery wasn't even a contest. I'd kick his butt any day." Kaizo said with his eyes close, explaining why he didn't see the others. "So tell me, how long have you been twins again?" Now, Ichigo and Ishida were shooting an angry glare. The three started laughing again before Kaizo saw Ichigo and Ishida cracking their knuckles together, and they were gritting their teeth as if they had fangs.

"Well, we gotta go now. We'll see you later." The girls said, waving goodbye. Kaizo panicked as he looked at them.

"No, wait! Come back!" Kaizo begged raising his hands toward the girls walking away. He started to panic as he looked back, seeing Ichigo and Ishida walking towards him. He was starting to feel like they were towering over him, knowing how strong they were compared to him.

"I'm going for the eyes!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm going for his arms!" Ishida replied. Kaizo gulped as he was about to be pummeled into the cement.

Meanwhile, at the Soul Society, a very important meeting was going on...

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 1 Day, 4 Hours, 2 Minutes, 11 Seconds...

The minute everyone was seating in the main court room, everyone was yelling and shouting at the concern at hand. The only people who didn't throw yells everywhere were the captains of each Squad. They all heard about how the entire Squad Three was wiped out delivering information, and the strange disturbance that has been going around the Soul Society and Human world was throwing a lot of people into panic. Hand after hand was raised, each yelling out a different thing. Yamamoto, founder of Soul Society, crashed his hand through his table, instantly silencing the commotion.

"Silence! We are all well aware of the danger at hand." Yamamoto said. "The trouble of the matter isn't the fact that Squad three was destroyed, and fortunately not everyone of the third division participated in that investigation. The problem of the matter is that resources show that they were killed carrying information, which also means someone was doing something and they don't want others finding out." The room was silent before someone finally replied.

"Well doesn't anyone know who ordered the investigation to begin with?" Renji said, seeing how no one else was talking. Yamamoto just shook his head.

"We don't know who ordered the investigation, nor do we know when the investigation was actually ordered. All we do know, is that something rather powerful took down the entire squad." Yamamoto said, looking at Byakuya. "I believe you felt something on the date of their deaths, Byakuya. What is it that has been troubling you the entire time?" Byakuya just sighed a bit before replying.

"Whatever force created the spiritual pressure, I felt it growing immensely." Everyone gasped a bit as he said this.

"Wait wait wait you mean to tell me, all the way from the forest, which is practically thousands of miles away, you were able to sense the pressure?" Renji replied, surprised.

"The fact he felt the spiritual pressure is not the problem. What is the problem is the fact it didn't stop growing. Reports show that people have been feeling an uneasy increase of these spiritual pressures all around the soul society. And that they keep getting worse by the day." Yamamoto replied.

"Well just how bad is it that we're talking about?" Soifon asked.

"That is what brought this meeting together. I have asked Mayuri to show us the data that he has collected." At the same time, Mayuri took out a laptop, and showed everyone an array of different graphs and data.

"This is the data from yesterday's readings." He started. He then started typing something in and showed it to everyone again. They gasped at the change. "And here's today's readings."

"T-T-That's impossible! The readings doubled over a single day?!" Matsumoto stammered.

"And that was the reading I took a minute ago. Look at the one now." Mayuri replied.

"How is this even possible? There's no way something like this can go unnoticed without anyone finding out." Renji said, looking at the data.

"I'm afraid the news worsen from there, Renji." Mayuri replied. "The data you have all witnessed: This is the reading coming all the way from the human world." Everyone grew a blank stare, knowing that there was only one person they could know with that kind of spiritual pressure. After a few seconds of silence, Byakura spoke.

"So, it's coming from Ichigo?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, that is what the data is showing. We don't know anyone else with this kind of spiritual pressure."

"Then what is the plan?" Everone was silent again. They all looked at Yamamoto who seemed to have his eyes close as if in thought.

"If worse comes to worse...we won't have any choice but to kill Ichigo..." Yamamoto said.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 1 Day, 3 Hours, 47 Minutes, 17 Seconds...

After the hassle at school today, the group decided to look into it later, seeing as it was the starting of summer. They spent a few minutes looking around, but had no results as to the whereabouts of Geddon. Finally after awhile, they all decided I'd be best to head home, seeing as there were no traces left from the mysterious girl. Ichigo took the usual way home, but saw that Yuzu and his dad were missing. He did see however that Karin was watching tv.

"Hey squirt," Ichigo started, "where's Yuzu and dad?"

"Dad went out for some walking exercise and apparently a strange visitor came by. She seems to know you. She's in your room with Yuzu right now." Karin replied.

Ichigo looked surprised before he realized who the girl must be, seeing as there was only one girl who lived in his room. As he started walking, he could already hear some giggling and such from his bedroom. But he noticed that the giggling wasn't Rukia's voice; it was someone else's. He gasped a bit as he opened the door, seeing the green haired little girl getting riding onYuzu's back.

"Wow. Itsygo's room is da biggest id sawn in yers!" Nel said, looking around the room. Yuzu just giggled.

"I'm still surprised he saved you from a car accident. That was nice of him." Yuzu replied. Nel giggled to herself.

"Yeath, he'd really a nicest guy." She replied.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?!" Ichigo stammered. Yuzu and Nel turned around surprised, not hearing him open the door. Nel quickly jumped off of Yuzu and jumped up on Ichigo, excited to see her. Ichigo fell on his back from trying to move out of the way in time, but failed. Worse yet, Kon was the one who suffered most, seeing how he was still in Ichigo's backpack when he fell.

"Itzygo!" Nel cheered. Yuzu giggled again.

"Ah, how cute." She said.

Suddenly, everything started to tremble as a massive earthquake was shaking the house. Items hanging on the walls started to drop, and things from shelves crashed to the floor. Yuzu fell from the vibration, luckily not bumping her head into anything. Ichigo was surprised at the sudden earthquake though. There haven't been any earthquakes for years, and the fact this was happening the same day he met the strange girl was a little suspicious to him.

"What dis dit?" Nel asked, scared.

"It's an earthquake!" Yuzu replied, covering her head with her hands. After a few minutes, the earthquakes finally stopped.

"Finally, are you two ok?" Ichigo asked, looking down at Nel and Yuzu. Nel nodded with a bit of watery eyes. Looking back at the room, they saw it wasn't completely messed up. Mostly the bed just had it's covers blown over, and some of the books in his room fell from the shelves.

"Dat was scawey!" Nel said, still holding on to Ichigo. Ichigo looked down at her a little irritated, but somewhat glad she was alright.

"Nel, get off me." Ichigo said, pulling her large green tunic. Nel just continued to hold on.

"No!" She replied. Yuzu just giggled a little. She walked towards Nel and kneeled down.

"C'mon Nel. You can hop on my back again." Yuzu said, trying to cheer Nel up.

Nel just looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. She let go of Ichigo and climbed up Yuzu's back. They went downstairs to see if Karin was alright. She had a couch cushion covering her head, even though nothing fell on her. Some of the glass antiques they had were smashed into the ground, but luckily nothing appeared to be too broken. Karin sighed as she put the cushion back into the couch.

"That was crazy!" Karin said.

"It's an earthquake, everything is crazy when it happens." Yuzu replied.

"That's not quite what I meant." Karin said. Ichigo and Yuzu looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Karin grabbed the remote that fell on the floor and turned the TV on. She turned it to the news channel, where it showed a reporter with some ruined buildings in the background. Ichigo, Yuzu, and Nel looked at it, surprised.

"This is Kaminta with the news report. There has been a strange earthquake that has hit several locations at the same time. Most of the earthquakes were minor, but as you can see behind me this one was hit the hardest. Scientist are still conducting research, but most people suggest that it was just an effect from the Earth's core. Meanwhile there have been massive shifts in the earth's crust, raising mountains in mere minutes, and causing some of the glaciers to break apart. We'll report to you as soon as more information developes." Kaminta said. Karin turned off the TV.

"All over da world?" Nel said, surprised.

"Is that even possible Ichigo?...Ichigo?" Yuzu asked. As she looked, she saw Ichigo still staring at the TV. He knew for a fact that something was really going on, and all of it was related to Geddon. He snapped out of his trance-like state as he shook his head.

"I'm going to call my friends to see if they're all right. But first..." Ichigo started as he picked Nel up from the back of her tunic. Nel squirmed from being lifted by just her shirt, not wanting to fall.

"Ah! Pud me don!" Nel yelled. Her expression switched to surprised as Ichigo lifted her behind him, having her grab on to his back.

"We need to talk too." Ichigo said, walking upstairs to his room. Yuzu and Karin looked at each other confused before shrugging it off.

.......................................................................................................................................

.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 1 Day, 3 Hours, 2 Minutes, 58 Seconds...

Renji and Byakuya summoned a portal. It looked like a Japanese sliding door. Out of it, a crimson butterfly flew out, and into the sky towards the sun. Just as they were about to step inside, they were halted as they heard shouting behind them, running closer.

"Wait! Renji!" The voice shouted. As the two turned around, they saw Rukia running towards them. When she finally caught up with them, she breathed heavily a bit, exhausted form the amount of running she had just done.

"What do you want?" Renji asked, even though he had a slight feeling he knew what the answer was.

"I'm coming with you!" Rukia said.

"No way Rukia, we were ordered directly to go to Ichigo's world ourselves. Besides, even if it wasn't just us, they're be no way they let..." Renji started before Byakuya interrupted.

"Just don't get in the way." He said, walking into the portal. Renji and Rukia looked at him surprised as he left. Renji was confused at his kindness.

"Wait...what did he just say?" He asked Rukia. Rukia just turned her head away.

"He's been acting different ever since the night Squad three was killed." Rukia said, surprising Renji a bit.

"But...he's never shown kindness before. Why would..." He started. Rukia just shook her head softly.

"I don't know. But something is wrong with the human world, and if Ichigo's involved I want to talk to him myself." Rukia said, running into the portal.

"W-Wait! Rukia! God, why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Renji asked himself, shrugging.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 1 Day, 2 Hours, 50 Minutes, 12 seconds...

"Ok, started talking." Ichigo said, looking at Nel who was on her pillow. She gave him a bit of a sad look as her eyes started to water. Ichigo began getting really nervous. It was one thing to make her cry, but another thing to have her sisters know.

"No no wait! I didn't mean to shout..." He started. Nel just shook her head as she began to wipe away her tears.

"No...it's not dat..." She said sniffling. Ichigo looked at her, wondering what it was that was bothering her.

"Well could you at least stop crying? The last thing I need is for my sisters to find out." He said. Nel just ignored her as more tears started running down her face.

"It's...my brudders." Nel said. Ichigo was confused at what the problem was. "Dey been actin kinda weird ladly. I woked up one day and dey were gone..." As she told the problem, her cries began to get louder. Ichigo was getting nervous by the minute at whether his sisters would hear or not. He was also nervous as to whether they were killed or not, really making Nel cry.

"Look, please don't cry." He said, laying his arms on her shoulders gently.

Suddenly, the two of them heard a large building collapsing. As they looked out the window, they saw that farther into the city, a giant building was breaking down. Smoke and debris scattered as the building began to fall.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo yelled to himself...


	3. Hidden Personalities

**Biggest Update yet! I spent all day (after the other one) writing this one, and coming up with ideas. Enjoy :D**

**......................................................................................................................**

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 1 Day, 2 Hours, 50 Minutes, 53 Seconds...

Ichigo finally came to the scene of the area where the building had collapsed, carrying Nel with him. He couldn't really leave her there, or she'd threaten to cry, causing the girls to see what was wrong, and she would blame it on Ichigo. Luckily for him though, she had her hood on so no one saw the bone on her head. He was also carrying his backpack with Kaizo inside it, in case it was needed to change in this situation. There were alot of people gathered around, all looking at the destroyed building. They were talking amongst themselves about how the building could've crashed without any impact marks and such, but none of them knew what was going on. Nel was surprised by the amount of people that were there. She hasn't been to the human world before, and didn't know there were so many.

"Wow, look at da wubble." Nel said, surprised at the destoryed building. "What do you fink Itzygo?...Itzygo?" Nel asked, trying to get his attention.

Ichigo just kept looking at the building. He kept thinking to himself how this was possible. There were no marks, no signs of being impacted, nothing. He looked around to the gossiping people, trying to see if they knew anything useful. But, not to his surprise, none of them had any useful knowledge. But, as he searched, his eyes shot out at what he saw: In the middle of the crowd on the other side of the building, he saw Geddon, glaring right back at him. He finally realized that whatever it was that caused the building to collapse, it was because of her.

"Itzygo?" Nel said again louder, trying to get him to pay attention. Ichigo just ignored her, still in thought on a number of things, mostly though, who the heck Geddon is, and how she demolished an entire building without a single mark.

"Itzygo!" Nel said, this time roughly pulling his hair. Ichigo screamed a bit, losing focus on Geddon. He struggled a bit before finally being able to reach for Nel, pulling him off his back.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo shouted. The people around him started to stare. It wasn't very natural to see a teenager yelling at a three year old looking girl. It took him a few seconds before he realized how stupid he just acted. He gave Nel a nervous eye twitch as he saw her grow an evil smile.

"What do you want?" He whispered to her irritated.

"Well fwirst off, why'd are you bein so root? I askeded you liked fwey times, and you'd hadn't answoed me."

"I was looking at someone I met earliar..."

"And now if you'd wadda make dis up to me, you'd have ta get me some of da weird froden swilly things." Nel replied. Ichigo looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked, confused.

'"Da wice ceam." Nel said happily, pointing to someone who licking ice cream from a cone. Ichigo looked at her very annoyed.

"Why the hell would I..." Ichigo started. Before he could finish his sentence though, he saw tears starting to fill Nel's eyes. He realized what she was going to do if she didn't get ice cream. Knowing how bad it would make him look in puplic if they saw him making a little girl cry...let's just say it wouldn't end well. Ichigo sighed before he replied.

"Fine, I'll buy some stupid ice cream. Just stop crying, got it." Ichigo said, putting her on his back again. Nel cheered in delight, seeing how she was going to get ice cream for the first time. Ichigo looked back to see if Geddon was still there, but grew disoppointed when he saw she was gone.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 1 Hour, 39 Minutes, 21 Seconds...

As Rukia looked through Ichigo's room, there was no trace of her anywhere. She couldn't even tell when the last time he was in his room. All the while, Renji and Byakuya were waiting for her to finish up her investigation. Rukia was still in disbelief though about all the recent problems being Ichigo's fault. She knew Ichigo. Even though he had strong spiritual energies, she knew that he was full of kindness, and considered being someone who is causing trouble for everyone is hard to believe.

"Hey, hurry up in there will ya?" Renji said, looking through the window. They both looked surprised as they heard the door open, but knew that in their spiritual forms, they can't be see in normal circumstances. It was Yuzu, coming in to pick up anything that broke during the earthquake. Renji hid behind the window again, just to be safe. Rukia held still, knowing that even though Yuzu couldn't see spiritual beings as good as her sister, she could still see some small shade of them. She grew surprised however as Yuzu looked right at her.

"Oh! Hi Rukia. What are you doing here?" She asked, politely. Rukia didn't reply. She was stunned at the sudden scenario. She was in deisbelief as to how she was able to see her in her spiritual form. Yuzu then shifted her gaze to Rukia's outfit.

"What's with the Samurai robe?" Yuzu asked. Rukia suddenly snapped back into reality, quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Oh...umm...I uh...I'm...going to an...Anime Convention!" Rukia said, hesitantly. She rubbed the back of her head nervously, as to whether or not Yuzu would buy it. though remained the question. Every second that Yuzu looked at Rukia curiously, felt like an eternity to Rukia. Yuzu just smiled a few seconds later.

"Well have fun then. If you see Ichigo tell him that we're pretty much eating whatever's around." Yuzu said, as she started picking up some of the broken items, throwing them in the trash. Rukia felt tremendously reflieved at this, as she started going out the window. Yuzu looked at her strangely, wondering why she decided to jump out the window. She shrugged it off though, knowing how many crazy friends Ichigo does have.

Unknown to her, Rukia was actually on the rooftop with Renji. Rukia was still in a bit of shock that Yuzu actually managed to see her. Renji, even though he didn't see it, heard the conversation, and he pretty much figured out the rest about Yuzu seeing her.

"Mind explaining to me how she saw you?" Renji asked. Rukia just shook her head.

"I have absolutely no idea, but if her spiritual energy is increasing, then Ichigo must be involved somehow..." Rukia said, turning her head a bit. She didn't want to believe it, but all evidence shows that Ichigo's appearance around his other friends, they recieved spiritual energy as well. Rukia just shook off these feelings as she stood.

"C'mon, we should find Ichigo quickly." She said, ready to run into the city. She stopped though at what she just realized.

"Wait, where's Byakuya?" Rukia asked.

"He already went into the... Oh shit!" Renji yelled, looking back at the tall buildings. "He doesn't know we can be seen, does he?!" Renji asked. They both took chase into the city, not asking another question. They knew if they didn't warn Byakuya, it'll cause problems between the Soul Society and the Human World...

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 1 Day, 32 Minutes, 41 Seconds....

Among the city, the sun was setting over the earth, creating the pinkish array of light colors in the sky.

Ichigo grunted to himself as they finally came to an ice cream stand in the city. He realized he had two problems to deal with currently. The first one was Geddon and the fact she destroyed a building. The second one was the fact he was stuck with Nel, whether she liked it or not. Luckily for him, even though he was still annoyed, Nel was too busy sightseeing all the great things she saw there.

"What flavor do you want?" Ichigo asked, looking back at Nel.

"What kind are dare?" Nel asked, never having ice cream before.

"Vanilla and Chocolate." Ichigo replied. Nel looked away for a moment in thought before making a decision.

"Vinilla!" Nel said, cheerfully. After they got the ice cream, they found a table to sit at. As Nel ate the ice cream, which she found was really good, Ichigo stared at her strangely. Nel was a bit confused for a bit before looking at her ice cream and back at Ichigo.

"Want some Itzygo?" Nel asked, holding her ice cream out. Ichigo smiled a bit, shaking his head no.

"I got a question for you." Ichigo started.

"What is it?"

"How did you get here to begin with?" Nel opened her mouth about to say something, but a bit of drool came out before she closed her mouth agian, wiping the drool off and putting her other hand up to her mouth thinking.

"Umm I dunno. Fwirst ting I knowed, is dat my brudders are gone. Den, someone camed up behind me..." Nel stopped for a moment, thinking again. "And dats it." Nel said. Ichigo looked surprised. It was clear to him after a few moments that she turned into her adult form, but as to what caused it or the reason still questioned him. His eyes widened though as he heard someone behind him. The voice was very familiar.

"One strawberry cone please." Geddon said, paying the cashier. She started enjoying the sweet tasting ice cream, walking towards a table, before seeing Ichigo who was looking back at her. She gave him an evil look for a bit. Her eyes widened though as she saw Nel sitting with him. She grunted a bit before walking over to his table. Nel looked as she saw Ichigo starting to grunt a bit. When she looked in the same direction, seeing the other girl, she looked confused.

"Who'd dat?" Nel asked as Geddon took a seat inbetween Nel and Ichigo.

"That's what I'd like to know..." Ichigo said, still mad at the fact she was sitting with them, even though she knew that they were both mad at each other.

"I'm Geddon sweetie." She said, looking at Nel. Nel looked surprisingly at the cone.

"What flavior is dat?" Nel asked.

"Strawberry." While the two of them talked, Ichigo looked at her surprised. He always thought she was cold and bitter hearted, but she talked to Nel like an average person would. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or being a really good actor. Mabey it was because they have the same colored hair? Ichigo asked himself.

"Hey! Itzygo you said dat dare were only two flaviors!" Nel complained.

"I forgot OK?!" Ichigo stammered. He grew nervous as he saw Nel with a bit of watery eyes. Ichigo gave Geddon a bitter look at the fact she caused Nel to start crying. He looked at Geddon surprised though as she raised her ice cream out to Nel.

"Here, you can have mine." Geddon said, handing her the strawberry cone that was originally her's. Nel grew a big smile on her face.

"Dank you." Nel said, as she started licking the vanilla and strawberry icecream. Geddon just smiled as she watched Nel eat the ice cream. She shifted her gaze to Ichigo with a less appealing smile.

"Why do you keep following me?" Geddon whispered to Ichigo.

"I'm not following you all the time, it was just couinsidences. But because of it, you apparently seem to be related to everything that's going on around here. Explain that." Ichogo commanded practically. Right before Geddon replied though, they heard Nel starting to complain. As they looked back, both of her cones were half gone, and the she was rubbing her head frantically with her knuckles.

"Owie owie owie!" She complained. "Why does my bwain hurt?" She asked.

"It's called Brain freeze, you get it from eating ice cream too fast." Ichigo replied. Nel dropped the ice cream cones onto the ground and started to rub her head with her hands.

"Pwease make it stop! Pwease!" Nel begged. Geddon just looked at her for a few seconds before sighing. She looked around to see if there were any witnesses, and luckly no one else was around. It was getting dark which meant most people would be home by then.

"Ok, I can help then. Just need to remove this hood..." Geddon started, grabbing the top of Nel's tunic.

"No wait!" Ichigo said, trying to stop her. It was too late though, as she had already pulled back the hood, revealing Nel's skull. Ichigo began to worry as he saw Geddon's eyebrow grow slightly.

"Owie...Pwease hurry." Nel complained, shaking her head a bit from how much it hurt. After Geddon looked around again, her hand started to glow, as a yellow ominous light shined from it. Placing on Nel's forehead, Ichigo heard Geddon murmuring something to herself, using her other hand to form a hand sign, placing two finger tips pointed up in front of her face. In a quick flash, light illuminated around Geddon's glowing hand, and vanished after a few seconds. When the light cleared, Ichigo looked back at Nel who seemed to have her head down.

"Nel?" He started, wondering if she was ok. He started to glare back at Geddon, wondering what she did to her.

"Just watch." Geddon said, as if reading Ichigo's mind. As he looked back, Nel raised her head up, looking at her forehead. She started to chuckle a bit after.

"It's beddur." Nel cheered. Ichigo sighed a bit, not because Nel was fine, but because Geddon didn't hurt her. As he looked back, he saw Geddon sighing in relief. Even though he had so many reasons to be mad at her, for helping him with something simple as this, he just couldn't argue with anything.

"Thank you." He said softly. Geddon looked at him surprised a bit that he was actually thankful, but suddenly screamed a bit as she started to squeeze her shoulder harshly. Ichigo looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked. At that moment, an earthquake was shaking the entire city. Nel jumped onto Ichigo in fear, scared of what was happening. After a few seconds, Geddon took a gasp as she breathed heavily. Simultaneously, the earthquake finally sub sidded. Ichigo looked around, seeing the city lights flikering off and on. He looked back at Geddon before he finally realized something.

"You..." Ichigo started. Geddon looked at him worried, knowing that he caught her in the act. "You're not doing this on purpose, are you?" He asked, setting Nel down on the chair next to him. Geddon just looked to the side.

"Ichigo...I..." Geddon started. Out of nowhere, a stream of cherry blossoms started charged toward where Geddon and the other's were standing. As the blossoms returned to their origin, Byakuya looked around. Off to the distance, he saw Ichigo standing, holding Geddon and his body by the shoulder, and carrying Nel in the other arm. Ichigo was in his shinigami form, glaring back at Byakuya who seemed to care little that he dodged out of the way.

"Byakuya! What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo stammered. Geddon stood as she realized she was quickly carried by Ichigo, who saved her from Byakuya's attack. Ichigo looked back at Nel who appeared to be terrified at what just happened.

"What was dat?" She asked. To her, all she saw was a pink flash and then next thing she knew they were somewhere else. Ichigo knew whatever was going on, Byakuya wasn't in the mood for talking. He made a quick decision on what to do, in case things get bad.

"Geddon." Ichigo said, getting her attention. Geddon looked at him, questionably. She quickly grabbed Nel who was thrown to her. Nel and Geddon both looked at each other, confused before looking back at Ichigo.

"What are you..." Geddon started.

"Take Nel and my body, and get out of here." Nel looked at him with watery eyes at what he said.

"No! Itzygo!" Nel started, sadly.

"Ichigo..." Geddon started. Ichigo just gave her a smirk as he turned around, facing Byakuya.

"Relax, I'll be fine." He said, giving her a thumbs up. Geddon was going to say something, but knew that Ichigo made his decision and wasn't about to give up on it. Nodding, she quickly held onto Nel tightly and took off running with Kaizo not that far behind. Nel looked back over Geddon's shoulder, with tears running down her face.

"Itzygo!" She screamed, seeing Ichigo moving father away by the second. Ichigo looked back as he saw Geddon and the others running until they were out of sight. He looked back at where Byakuya was before he saw Byakuya disappeared. He looked everwhere around him, but didn't even feel a trace of riatsu near him. His eye's went wide though as he knew where he was.

Gedoon just continued to run away like Ichigo told her. She felt like she couldn't run now. It wasn't because not only her, but Nel wanted to go back as well, but because he was closer than anyone before to finding out what was wrong with her. Even when she looked back with Kaizo not that far behind, she knew that she couldn't stop, even if she wanted too. She saw Kaizo's expression growing to fear though as they kept walking. She quickly looked back in front of her, only to see Byakuya standing in front of her. She stopped quickly, a few yards away. Nel saw too, still with tears rolling down her face.

"W-W-What do you want?" Geddon asked nervously, holding on to Nel with a tighter grip. Byakuya just sighed as he took out his sword, pointing it down towards the ground.

"Scatter." He said. Geddon and Nel looked in fear as they saw the sword turning into what appeared to be Cherry Blossoms. Behind them, they heard Ichigo running towards them, with his Zanbato in his hand.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled. In a quick second, half the stream of Cherry Blossom attacked Ichigo. Ichigo, with his sword still in it's basic form, used his strength to block the oncoming attack, but saw that it kept coming one after another. He saw the other half of the stream heading straight towards Nel and Geddon. Geddon turned around, not wanting Nel to get hurt.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, seeing how he couldn't make it towards them in time. As for Geddon and Nel, they closed their eyes in fear, awaiting their on coming death. Nel screamed as she heard an oncoming clash from the attack.......


	4. Truths, Plans, and Betrayls?

**Just simply think of this part as a "in the last ep" kinda thing that always ticks people off XD. Also, what is the highest ep currently out on Youtube? I wanna see Nel again X*(!!!!!! Also, two more added things. As you can see, I spell whatever Nel says wrong on purpose. In the Show, it says she has some lipsing thing or whateer, and i dont really know how she would say words.I pretty much thought it meant she talks like a 3 year old...unless thats how they do talk. Either way... Still watching more. Lastly, as you can see I had spelling mistakes in my last chap. I have ADHD and easily get side tracked and forget what i just wrote. I apologize for it. ANyway, ON WITH THE STORY! and please review....**

**.....................................................................................................**

Gedoon just continued to run away like Ichigo told her. She felt like she couldn't run now. It wasn't because not only her, but Nel wanted to go back as well, but because he was closer than anyone before to finding out what was wrong with her. Even when she looked back with Kaizo not that far behind, she knew that she couldn't stop, even if she wanted too. She saw Kaizo's expression growing to fear though as they kept walking. She quickly looked back in front of her, only to see Byakuya standing in front of her. She stopped quickly, a few yards away. Nel saw too, still with tears rolling down her face.

"W-W-What do you want?" Geddon asked nervously, holding on to Nel with a tighter grip. Byakuya just sighed as he took out his sword, pointing it down towards the ground.

"Scatter." He said. Geddon and Nel looked in fear as they saw the sword turning into what appeared to be Cherry Blossoms. Behind them, they heard Ichigo running towards them, with his Zanbato in his hand.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled. In a quick second, half the stream of Cherry Blossom attacked Ichigo. Ichigo, with his sword still in it's basic form, used his strength to block the oncoming attack, but saw that it kept coming one after another. He saw the other half of the stream heading straight towards Nel and Geddon. Geddon turned around, not wanting Nel to get hurt.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, seeing how he couldn't make it towards them in time. As for Geddon and Nel, they closed their eyes in fear, awaiting their on coming death. Nel screamed as she heard an oncoming clash from the attack.......

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 22 Hours, 12 Minutes, 27 Seconds...

Nel still had her eyes closed in fear. She didn't want to open them to see Ichigo's friend who would be dead, starring him right in the face. A few seconds past, and Nel was wondering if she was the one who actually died. She couldn't tell, seeing how quiet it was. She slowly opened one of her eyes to see what had happened. She looked surprised though as she saw her and Geddon were still alive.

"What happened?" Nel asked, confused. Geddon finally opened her eyes too, seeing how they were both still alive. As she turned around, the both of them gasped at what they saw. They were being protected by some type of yellow barrier. They were confused at what it was until they saw Orihime. Nel grew a bit of a smile, seeing that Orihime saved her.

"Owihime!" Nel cheered. As Orihime walked towards them, her eyes widened a bit as she saw Geddon holding Nel. But she wasn't too surprised, seeing what she did at school that day. Geddon quickly looked at Byakuya, seeing how he took away his bankai suddenly. When she looked, she saw that Ishida had his bow directly pointed at Byakuya . On Byakuya's left, she saw Chad with his fist pulled back, ready to attack at any moment.

"Guys!" Ichigo shouted, running towards them. "Are you ok?" In a split second, Nel dove head first into Ichigo, giving him a hug.

"Oh Itzygo! I was so scawed! I thought I was dunna die!" Nel said, with watery eyes. Normally, Ichigo would put up a fit about not doing that, but this time was diffrent. He felt responsible a bit for not trying to get to them sooner. If the other's hadn't shown up, Geddon and Nel would probably be dead. He just softly rubbed her head, comforting her a bit.

"How did you guys find us anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Just follow the riatsu, doesn't it seem obvious?" Ishida replied. Byakuya looked sternly as he saw Ishida drop his guard. He instantly vanished, causing everyone to gasp. Geddon's eyes went blank though as she realized he was right behind her.

"Flash Step." Byakuya said, taking out his sword in a quick motion. When the others looked, they gasped a bit.

"Byakuya no!" Ichigo yelled.

Out of nowhere, a huge silver blast headed straight for Byakuya. Seeing it, he quickly vanished and reappeared a few yards away the blast. As the blast impacted to the ground, smoke and debris blasted everywhere, covering everything into a blanket of dust. Ichigo was a bit worried. It wasn't the fact that Byakuya dodged the blast, it was the fact that he was right behind her when the blast came. But as the smoke cleared, he saw another shadow in the smoke, right next to Geddon. When it cleared, Ichigo and his friends looked at the stranger, confused.

He had crimson red eyes. His outfit looked something like that of a shinigami, but it was completely blue, with the trim of it red. On the inside of it, it had an array of diffrent shades of purple. They had no idea who the stranger was, nor where he came from. All that did matter was that he saved Geddon from the blast.

"Brother!" Geddon yelled in surprise. The others looked at him shocked.

"Brother?!" Orihime stammered.

The others were quite surprised. They had no idea this strange girl had a brother, nor did they expect it. Ichigo's eyes glared at him a bit though as Geddon's brother slapped her across the face, glaring right at her.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get killed?" He shouted. Geddon just seemed to be frozen in place. The others couldn't see her face, but saw a tear rolling down her cheek. "What would've happened if I hadn't been here just now? Well?" He kept shouting. Geddon turned towards him with her head down, rubbing her cheek. Her brother just sighed as he gently hugged her, placing both his hands on her head softly. "Are you ok?" He asked. Nel smiled a bit, which Ichigo noticed.

"Aww, dats sweet." Nel whispered to Ichigo. Ichigo just gave her a slight grin before looking back at Geddon and her brother. His eyes went wide as he saw a stream of Cheery Blossom heading straight towards them.

"Look out!" He shouted. As the stranger looked, the two of them were enveloped in a cover of the Cherry blossoms, covering them in the form of a sphere.

"No!" Ichigo shouted. But as the group looked, a silver aura appeared to be growing inside of the sphere, and kept growing. By the time it was about three times it's normal size, the Cherry Blossoms were completely vaporized. When the aura discipated, they saw Geddon's brother with his sword in his hand, tilted sideways.

"T-That's amazing." Ishida said, surprised at the strange counter Geddon's brother had preformed. The group then looked at where the Cheery Blossoms had come from, seeing Byakuya there with an unsurprised look.

"Quite impressive. Not many people can survive that attack." Byakuya said, as more Cherry Blossoms surrounded Byakuya.

"Byakuya! What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo shouted in anger. Out of nowhere, Renji and Rukia dropped to the sides of Byakuya, standing right next to him.

"Brother stop!" Rukia yelled, with a worried face.

"We have to get out of here right now!" Renji shouted after. Byakuya looked at them both, curious at their strange behavior. As he did, they heard sirens going off as ambulances and police cars started to drive toward them. The people around the area complained about strange noises, and they were all coming from the same place.

"We gotta go." Ichigo said to everyone. He looked back at Geddon to see if she was ok, but saw that she had already vanished with her brother. "Who was that guy?" He said, as he took off with the others, running as fast as they could.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 20 Hours, 54 Minutes, 2 seconds...

By the time the cops had arrived, all of them had left the area. Luckly, no one saw who they were, even though they did get a glimpse of their outfits. As soon as they all met up again, they decided it would be best to head to Orihime's house, seeing how she lived alone, and the fact that there would be less of a chance that anyone would bother them considering the size of her house. The only ones who didn't show up were Byakuya, Renji, Geddon, and her mysterious brother. Rukia had explained the entire situation to them, although they were still a bit shocked.

"It doesn't make any sense! I've only been at my house for a few days after saving Orihime. There's no way my spiritual pressure could be passing on again." Ichigo said.

"Well, that was our guess at first, but after meeting that girl...Geddon was it? We are starting to think she's passing on the spiritual pressure." Rukia replied.

"But what about the earthcakes?" Nel asked, sitting on Ichigo's bag like a piggy back ride.

"Remind me again why she's here?" Rukia asked. Ichigo just sighed a bit irritated before replying.

"She keeps complaining if I do something that gets her upset. Besides, even if that wasn't the reason, there'd be no chance of me leaving her somewhere where hollows could attack." Ichigo replied.

"You know, now that you mention it, there haven't been any hollows lately." Ishida commented. The others realized he had a point. Ever since meeting Geddon, there hasn't been a single hollow since the first one Geddon saw.

"Ironically, they're going to be discussing that in the Soul Society anytime now about that. Either way though, no one has any answers as too why." Rukia replied. "By the way, who exactly is Geddon?"

Ichigo just shook his head. "We have no idea. It was the last day of school and she was just introduced to us a few minutes before the bell rang. We saw her use her spiritual pressure to push a student through a floor, luckily he wasn't hurt though."

"I think dat dey have a better welationship then you two." Nel commented. Ichigo grew irritated at the relationship thing again. Orihime and he others chuckled to themselves.

"You don't suppose..." Ishida started. The others looked back at him while he looked like he was in thought.

"Suppose what?" Chad asked.

"Do you think the two of them are Vasto Lordes?" Ishida suggested. The others looked at him surprised, mostly at the fact they didn't consider her to be a hollow.

"No way! She's weally nice. She helped me befwor." Nel replied. Rukia looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, Nel got a bad brainfreeze from ice cream she ate, and surprisingly Geddon healed her pain. But..." Ichigo started, turning to the side. He didn't know if telling them would be a good idea. He wasn't sure if they would try killing her or not if he did mention the earthquake after, even though it wasn't intentional. "N-Nevermind." He said, skipping the idea. He looked up though as he heard Nel yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm getting tiwerd." Nel said, grogily. Ichigo sighed as he stood up from the table.

"Well, I should probably be getting home anyway. With another earthquake dad's going to riot again while my sisters are probably going to be worried." Ichigo added.

"We should all get some sleep. Let's continue the search tommorow in the morning. I'm going to see if there is any new data on the occurances." Rukia said, walking towards the door. The others did a few seconds as well, except for Orihime who lived there. She got up and waved to the others, smiling a bit.

"Night guys." Orihime said.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 45 Minutes, 42 Seconds...

As everyone walked to their homes, Rukia and Renji, who were actually on Orihime's rooftop watched. Rukia chuckled a bit as she saw Nel's head resting on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Told ya he's popular with the ladies." Renji said, chuckling.

"I'm actually curious as to how she got here to begin with." Rukia commented, curiously. "By the way, where's Byakuya?"

"I already talked to him about the plan. He says he won't attack for the time being unless given orders to, or the plan changes." Renji said.

"But don't you find it strange that the hollows haven't been showing up lately?" Rukia commented. "Usually, they don't eat their own kind very often, and mostly go for the human spirits. But there hasn't been any lately." Renji just shook his head, crossing his arms.

"As long as they're in the Menos forest and away from us, I don't really care."

"Yeah...but are they afraid of something?" Rukia asked.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 22 Hours, 30 Minutes, 21 Seconds...

Ichigo had so much on his mind right now, he didn't even care about the fact Nel was resting on his shoudlers. The first day of summer vacation and he's already worrying about hollows. Not to mention there's someone else in this whole situation too, and they don't even know Geddon's brother's name. He stopped thinking though as he heard Nel moaning a bit.

"Itzygo..." She said a bit sadly. Ichigo was curious about the problem since there wasn't anything going on.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He replied.

"I'm...I'm sowwy about today." Nel replied.

"Na, it's no problem Nel." Ichigo said, smiling a little. Nel was a bit confused, thinking he'd be a bit angry because of today.

"But...because of me..." She started, before Ichigo interrupted.

"Because of you, we found Geddon and got a lot more information on this then we would've. If you didn't get in the way, well we wouldn't have anything else to go by if you didn't come along." He said, looking back at Nel. Even though he wasn't blaming her, her eyes started to water a bit. "Why are you still crying?"

Nel just sniffed a bit before replying. "Dank you." She replied. Ichigo smiled a bit.

Not long after, they finally got home. Ichigo explained to his sisters that she was going to be staying with them for a few days since her parents would be out of town. His sisters told him that dad was asleep. He pretty much passed out from all the alking he did, and ended up on their friend door. They don't really know how he ended up there though. They decided to tell him in the mornign after they woke up. Nel slept in Ichigo's room, since she complained about sleeping anywhere else. There was one problem though...

"You're sleeping in the closet. Rukia slept there just fine too." Ichigo said, trying to close the closet door. Nel just kept pushing the door, trying to keep Ichigo from closing it.

"No! Pwease! I don't like it in here."Nel complained. Tears started rolling down her eyes.

"Nel, you can't always have everything you want. Even if you are a kid at age." Ichigo said, stopping the door for a moment.

"But I'm afwaid of the dawk." Nel cried, with more tears continuing to roll down her face. Ichigo was a bit confused.

"How can a hollow be afraid of the dark?" Ichigo asked. Nel just continued to snifle. Ichigo sighed. Being a little girl, he could understand that part of being afraid. Although he still found it rediculous about being a hollow that's afraid. He completely opened the closet, and picked up Nel, carrying her to his bed.

"You can for tonight but tomorrow you're sleeping in there ok?" He said, grabbing the extra pillow from his closet. Nel bowed as a sign of graditude.

"Dank you." She said, going into the covers to sleep.

"I mean it, tomorrow your sleeping..." He started. He stopped though as he saw Nel was already sleeping. He smiled a bit seeing how easy it was for her to calm down. When he thought about it, Nel's had it rough. Not knowing you have another personality, waking up somewhere else, not being able to live like humans, it was probably pressure on her as it was. After turning off the lights, he finally went to sleep for a good rest.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 14 Hours, 3 Minutes, 48 Seconds...

In the Soul Society, a new metting was finally taking place.

"Ok everyone, the meeting is about to begin. Thanks to the information Rukia and her team brought back, Ichigo is no longer in suspect as the one causing all these werid spiritual pressures. However, there is no data about this "Geddon" girl, or her brother. But, analysis has shown that because of her powers, she is the one who is causing this problem. " Rukia stepped forth a bit.

"Excuse me, Yamamoto?" Rukia said, respectfully.

"Yes, you may speak, Rukia."

"Just out of curiosity, what are the current plans as far as what to do with this girl?" Rukia asked. Everyone turned, facing Yamamoto who seemed to be silent for a few seconds.

"Well, for now all we can do is spy for the time being and see what she's doing that's causing this problem. Luckily, killing her won't be out primary objective, unless worse comes to worse." Yamamoto said. Rukia sighed a bit to herself, relieved they wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Also, for this I'm going to be putting Rukia's team back on the spying mission, seeing how they know the most info." He added. Byakuya took a step forth.

"With respect sir, I'd like to asked to stay out of this for the time being." Byakuya said. Everyone else looked at him, curiously, as to why. Yamamoto sighed a bit before nodding his head slightly.

"Very well. But I do expect your full cooperation if your services are needed." Yama relpied. Byakuya bowed in respect.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 14 Hours, 35 Minutes, 56 Seconds...

"Itzygo..." Nel said, pushing him a bit to wake him up. Ichigo just continued to snore. "Itzygo." She said again. She grunted a bit as he didn't get up. She breathed in deeply, then shouted loud next to Ichigo's ear. "ITZYGO!" Ichigo woke up startled, accidently falling out of bed, and landing head first on the ground. Normally when Nel does something to him, he gets pissed off. But, when it came to casses like sleeping, his sisters would sometimes do the same thing, so they were used to it. As usual, he gave Nel a ride on his back, seeing how he always wanted to.

When he walked down stairs, he looked surprised at the two he saw.

"Wukia! Wenji!" Nel said. Rukia waved, while Renji shot her a confused look.

"Wenji?" He repeated. Ichigo chuckled to himself, making Renji irritated. "Shut up!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked? He didn't see Yuzu at the stove, coming back with a pile of pancakes.

"They said you guys were going to be exploring town with Nel." Yuzu said, putting a few pancakes on Renji's and Rukia's plates. Ichigo shot them a confused look.

"Exploring town..." Before he could finish his sentence though, Renji and Rukia shot them a short glare, making him realize what it was they meant.

"Oh right! Explore the town." He said. Nel cheered a bit at this.

"Well, we'd better be going now. We got alot to explore." Rukia said, getting up from the table. Yuzu looked at her disoppointingly.

"What? But what about the pancakes?" She asked.

"Sorry, but we were going to eat in town. Thanks for the offer though." Renji said, as the four of them went out to town.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 12 Hours, 43 Minutes, 23 Seconds...

As the four of them walked to town, Rukia explained to Ichigo what the idea was. They haven't heard anything since the night before, but they were pretty sure if anything that they could find Geddon somewhere in town.

"So, why is it you two couldn't find my brudders?" Nel asked.

"We're sorry Nel, but to be honest, there hasn't been any hollow activity. Reports say even Menos Forest are empty." Rukia replied. Ichigo stopped as he gasped at what she just said.

"Wait, Menos Forest is empty?" Ichigo said, surprised. Nel's eyes began to fill with tears at what she heard.

"Aw don't worry squirt. We're sure that your brothers are fine." Renji said with a smile. Even though Nel had been reduced to a sniffle, she still had a sad expression.

Out of nowhere, a building near them collapsed. As the building fell, the debris scattered everywhere, causing the four of them to split up to avoid the pieces. Making matters worse, smoke was covering the area. Rukia and Renji managed to get out of the area, but they knew that the others were on the other side.

"Ichigo! Nel!" Rukia shouted, worried.

On the other side, Ichigo coughed as the smoke filled his lugns, just a little. He could hear Nel coughing behind him as well.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked. Nel coughed a little before nodding. Unexpectedly, an earthquake suddenly shook the ground. As Ichigo looked under his feet, the ground beneath him was starting to break apart. The earth shook violently, as the right half of it was raising up to practically ten feet, while the other appeared to be falling, even though it was merely sinking a few feet. A large portion of the smoke was covering the bottom half though. You couldn't see anything from the top. Losing grip, Ichigo accidently dropped Nel who was hanging on his back, down to the other side. Ichigo fell forward as he lost his grip.

He suddenly turned around to see Nel falling. He was about to change when he realized that there were people gathering around, seeing the destroyed building. If he changed now, who knew what kind of catastrophe it would cause. He looked back as he saw Nel still falling. A tear rolled down Nel's eye, that rolled off her face.

"Itzygo!" She cried out.

"Nel!" Ichigo shouted. Ichigo looked terrified though as he saw Nel fall through into the smoke. He felt like his heart stopped from the terror of failing to save her life. "Nel!" He shouted again. But as the smoke cleared, he saw that Nel was alive, unconscious. Ichigo looked shocked though as he saw Geddon holding her.

"G-Geddon?" Ichigo said, surprised. But he felt something was wrong when she glared right back at her. She suddenly vanished, taking Nel with her. Ichigo looked shocked as she did. He turned around as he heard Rukia and Renji coming back near him.

"Ichigo!" They both said. Rukia looked around Ichigo though as she saw Nel was missing.

"Where's Nel?" Rukia asked. Ichigo just turned his head, squeezing her fist.

"Geddon..." He said.

"What? No way! Geddon seems really nice, why would she take Nel?" Rukia said.

"I don't know, but if shes the one causing problems around here, I got to save Nel." Ichigo said, as he started climbing down the broken road...


	5. What's Beyond The Lies

Countdown To The End Of The World: 20 Seconds...

Nel moaned a bit in her sleep. She had no idea where she was, but it was awful. Everywhere she looked, she saw fire burning on buildings, and parts of the ground torn apart. Off to the side though, she heard what she thought was fighting. As she looked, she gasped. She saw Ichigo fighting someone, but he never met him before, and there wasn't any actual figure. Ichigo's fighter was complete dark and red, and it's eyes were burning with crimson fire.

"Itzygo..." Nel said quietly. But she found out that she couldn't move. She couldn't even speak that loud. She didn't know what was going on. Her eyes widened though as she heard Ichigo scream. She gasped as she saw that Ichigo's opponet had pierced Ichigo through his chest, with a giant sword. Nel could easily feel the tear's rolling down her face, as she saw Ichigo slowly fall to the ground, dead. Her gaze shifted to fear as she saw the killer coming up to her, holding his blood covered sword. It was giving Nel a creepy grin.

"And now, the balance shall be destroyed..." It said, raising his sword in stabbing motion. The last thing Nel saw was the stranger thrusting it's sword right toward Nel, before she woke up screaming.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 10 Hours, 39 Minutes, 8 Seconds...

As she looked around, she had no idea where she was. She had tears in her eyes, and whereever she was she had no idea where anyone was, all she knew is that it was dark. Even with tears rolling down her face, she saw someone walking towards her. She covered her face, not wanting her dream to become a reality.

"Nel?" The stranger asked. Nel removed her hands from her face, realizing who's voice it was. When she looked, the stranger had her hand out, and formed a strange glowing yellow orb in her hand, lighting the area. Nel smiled a bit as she saw an old friend.

"Gedden!" Nel cheered, jumping up hugging her. Geddon was a bit surprise, but given what happened last time before she woke up, and the screaming during her sleep, she wasn't surprised. Geddon just hugged her back with her other hand, seeing how she was using her other arm to light up the room. What she didn't know though is if she knew Geddon took her.

"It's great to see you too Nel." Gedden replied.

"Where's Itzygo?" Nel asked, looking around the room. It seemed to be just a plain old bedroom. Just an average bed, dware, tv, and closet. She was a bit confused, seeing how she has never been here before. She looked as she saw Geddon sighing, sitting next to her.

"Look, Nel, I don't want you to be around Ichigo anymore. Not unless I know where you are, got it?" Geddon said. Nel was confused. She was going to ask what she meant before she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh shit!" Geddon whispered to herself. Nel looked at her, curiously. Next thing she knew, Geddon pulled her by the arm, over to the closet. She quickly opened it up, pushing Nel inside. "Stay in here for a minute." Geddon said, closing the closet door. Nel was freaked out. It wasn't just Geddon's additude, but because of her fear of the dark.

"Come in." Geddon said, on her bed. Through little cracks in the closet, Nel looked as she saw Geddon on the bed. Her eyes shifted to the right as she heard someone coming in from the door. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw it was Geddon's brother.

"Oh, hi Myatsu." Geddon said. "What are you doing here." Nel's eyes went to fear as she saw Myatsu grab Geddon by the throat tightly.

"What did I tell you yesterday? Every time you go outside, you blow our chances of being discovered. Do you want everything we worked towards to be ruined?" Myatsu shouted. Even though she could still see, tears of fear were starting to roll down her eyes.

"N-N-No brother...It's just that holding it in starts hurting every now and then..." Geddon said. She coughed in between seeing how it was a bit hard to breath. "And the last thing... I want... is for this building to...be destroyed." She said.

"Then do it somewhere closer. And I swear if it turns out your not telling the truth to me about not knowing where the arracnar ..." Myatsu started saying, catching Nel's attention. When she looked back again, she saw Myatsu dropping Geddon, and channling his powerinto the shape of a silver sphere. Aiming it at the wall, Myatsu released the energy, creating a giant hole in the wall. Nel studdered a bit in fear, but closed her mouth right after, realizing she just made a mistake. Her eyes went blank though as she saw Myatsu looking at the closet. Geddon looked as well, with terrified eyes. Nel felt tears rolling down her eyes as Myatsu kept starring at it, making her heart throb faster and just looked back at Geddon.

"Y-Yes brother..." Geddon replied, studdering. Myatsu dropped her, seeing that he had made his point, leaving the room. Geddon sighed in relief as she looked back at the closet, quickly opening it. She saw Nel with a lot of tears rolling down her eyes, crying. Geddon kneeled down to her highet, putting her arm on Nel's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Nel. I promise I'll get you back to Ichigo, just as soon as I can figure out what to do." She said. Nel was still crying though. She knew perfectly what Myatsu was planning to do with her, even though the question, 'why' remained unanswered. She didnd't do anything wrong to him, in fact she barely even knew him. Yet he know's her really well, as well as Geddon, before they even seemed to met. Nel just sniffled.

"Itzygo..." She said quietly. She ran up to Nel, hugging her. She was terrified of the situation she was in, but knew most of all that Ichigo was the only one who could help her. "I want Itzygo back..." She said, tears still rolling down her cheek.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 7 Hours, 51 Minutes, 58 Seconds...

It has been seven hours now since Geddon took Nel. Ichigo was beginning to worry as the sun began to go down. They had no traces to follow her by though. Ichigo had all his friends helping him, but even with their help they couldn't find them. They visited every place they had been too before, every place Nel or Geddon may have wanted to go, and even concentrated on the Geddon's or Nel's riatsu, but to no result. By the time they all regrouped, they were at the same place they met before: behind the school.

"Did you find anything?" Ichigo asked. He looked irritated as no one said a thing. He clenched his fist in anger, keeping the rest of his anger in.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. It's like she just vanished." Orihime said.

"It doesn't make any sense though. As to how one could disappear without a trace of riatsu is strange." Rukia mentioned. Everyone's expression gasped a bit though, as they felt a powerful spiritual pressure surrounding them. Orihime fell to her knees, just trying to stay up.

"What's going on?" She asked, trying to get back up. After a few moments of looking around, Ishida saw the source on top of the school building.

"Up there!" He yelled. The others expressioon went to surprised as they saw Myatsu on the school. Ichigo began to grow in anger. He was the brother of the one who kidnapped Nel, and possibly the one who planned it in the first place. He quickly changed into his spiritual form, not caring about his body that just fell to the ground.

"Where's Nel?!" Ichgo stammered. The others looked as they could see immense spiritual pressure surrounding Ichigo. Ast they looked back, Myatsu just simply smirked as he started hovering, slowly descending to the ground. The closer he got, the larger the spiritual pressure felt to Ichigo's friends. By the time Myatsu was on the ground, to Ichigo's friends it felt like a thousand pounds were put on them.

"Calm down Ichigo, I am not here to fight. I am also looking for the one call 'Nel'." Myatsu replied. Ichigo looked at him curiously.

"Why the hell should I trust you?" Ichigo stammered, tightening his grip on his Zenpatou. Myatsu just chuckled to himself.

"Becuase, Ichigo was it? Nel is the only one who can save my sister from a terrible fate." Myatsu replied. Ichigo looked at him curious as he realized something.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"My sister has told me many things about you. She told me how you saved her...or at least tried to from Byakuya, how you were watching over a child arracnar, and how you did give her unnecessary protection from the hollow she met." Myatsu replied. Everyone looked at him surprised. They didn't know he had learned so much from his sister. Ichigo was starting to grow in anger though. He felt like he was just being used, not knowing what was going on or who he could trust. He was starting to trust Geddon, and right when she seemed friendly, she betrayed him. But he also cared about Nel. As to what Geddon's intentions were about remained a mystery, but if Nel was involed it couldn't be good. Ichigo grunted seeing as he had no choice but to cooperate for the time being.

"What's the plan then?" He asked.

"My sister is growing uncontrollable amounts of spiritual energy, although from your first encounter with her, I believe you already know that." Myatsu replied. "She is...or at least, we are, also hollows." Everyone's eyes widened as he said this. Ishida was right, they were hollows. But even then it still seemed somewhat off about them being just regular hollows. "Like most hollows, she does have a Cero blast, but the problem is that it can have disasterous results if used out in the open. Last time, it destoryed part of a city."

"Wait a minute, hollows don't actually have siblings, remember?" Ishida commented, reminding them. Myatsu shook his head.

"True, most don't. However, a hollow's soul is dominant over that of the others, it will take appearance of that form. And therefore, she looks just like my sister when we died." Ichigo kept quiet to himself for a moment before looking back at Myatsu.

"So let me guess, you want Nel in order too..." Ichigo started, seeing the idea in his plan.

"Correct. Nel is the only arracnar that we know of that can send Cero blasts back, but due to her size, in a much smaller, safer quanity." Myatsu replied.

"And what if we refuse?" Ichigo started, seeing if this guy was really up to something.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Ichigo. You've seen what happened because of my sisters "uncontrolled powers". It affects the entire world. And unless a large enough portion of her power is drained, in at a matter of days, her power will end up destroying the planet..." Myatsu said, causing everyone's eyes to go blank.

Destroy the world? Rukia thought to herself. What kind of hollow would be strong enough to destroy the world? And why are these two the only hollows anyone can find at the time? Even with these thoughts, Rukia's gazed turned to Ichigo. She could tell easily that he was really mad about the whole ordeal.

"...no..." Ichigo said, everyone looked at him surprised, including Myatsu.

"Don't you understand? If the world is destroyed, it'll destroy the balance between here and the soul society as well as destroying it." Myatsu stated. Rukia looked at Myatsu shocked. She now understood Byakuya's strange behavior, as well as his reason for wanting to kill her, even though she couldn't agree with it. Ichigo shot a glare out at Myatsu, raising his sword to his face, makin Myatsu flinch a bit.

"Why should we trust you? It was your sister who took her in the first place!" Ichigo shouted. Myatsu looked surprised at Ichigo's statement, before suddenly remembering the weird noise he thought he heard in Geddon's closet. He realized he wasn't just halucinating after all. He grew a slight grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well then, if what you say is true, let's go pay a visit to my sister..." Myatsu said, before being interrupted by Renji.

"We can't genius. We don't know why but everytime we try to sense her riatsu, we can't. It's like she doesn't exist." He said.

"Well it must be fortunate that I can. I spent alot of time with her after returning to our original form." Myatsu said. "And by my guess..." He started, looking at the watch on his wrist. " we should be able to follow her right about..."

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 6 Hours, 29 Minutes, 32 Seconds...

As Geddon looked around cautiously, carrying Nel on her back, making sure that Myatsu was out of sight. Even if Nel heard what was going on, she doubted Nel knew what his true plan was. Either way though, she knew that she had to get Nel out of there, and knew that every second counted. She nodded her head as she was positive Myatsu was nowhere in sight. They had been running for a few minutes at the time, and she was sure that they would be fine for the time being. That was until her shoulder started to hurt.

She stopped a bit as her shoulder felt like it was being ripped open from the outside. She fell to her knees in pain. Luckily, Nel jumped in time just as Geddon let go.

"What's wuong?" Nel asked, seeing her in pain. She was startled as she started to feel the earth shake beneath her feet, causing her to fall on her back. As Nel leaned up, she still saw Geddon screaming, as the pain increased. She felt the earth shaking more and more violent as the ground beneath her began to split. When she looked, she gasped as the floor began to spread apart, seeing a bottomless pit. Nel stood as she tried to run away, but another tremore ran through the ground, making her fall back again, into the giant pit. She barely managed to react in time to grab onto the edges of the ground. She struggled a bit as the tremors continued.

"Gedden!" She cried, still struggling to stay on. Geddon opened her eyes in fear, as she heard Nel who was dangling over the seemingly bottomless pit. Even with the immense pain, she ran over as fast as she could, seeing that Nel was hanging on for her dear life. Nel began to fall as the quake mad her lose grip of the edge. Right when she started falling, Geddon grabbed her hand, even with the pain she was feeling, and the earthquake.

"I...I got you..." Geddon said, her arm shaking a bit from the pain she was feeling. She tried as hard as she could to pull her up, but as she got to her feet, the ground began to rise again, causing her to lose grip of Nel. She watched, terrified as Nel began to fall. Nel screamed as she was having a de sha vue moment from before. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next.

"Nel!" Geddon screamed. Out of nowhere, a quick flash of speed picked grabbed Nel. Geddon looked in disbelief, not believing the incredible speed she was seeing. She looked around, wondering where Nel was, until she saw Ichigo in his spirit form a few feet away, holding Nel. Nel looked at him, with a smile, happy to see him again. Ichigo gave her a slight grin before glaring back at Geddon.

"Why did you kidnap Nel?" Ichigo shouted, with a terrifying noise Nel never heard before. It scared her a bit. Geddon looked with a sad face as well, knowing that she didn'y explain the situation before.

"Listen Ichigo, you have got to get Nel out of here." Geddon said, looking around. Ichigo looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, running up behind him. She sighed as she saw Nel.

"Where are the others?" He asked. Rukia turned her head with a bit of a sad look on her face. Ichigo looked at her a bit confused. "What's going on?"

"Ichigo, they're looking for the people who live here. Everyone from town is missing." Rukia said, causing Ichigo to look at her surprised.

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Ever since the summer started, everyone has been disappearing, little by little. And the disappearance is starting to spread too." Rukia said. Ichigo's eyes widened as he said this.

"Shit!" Ichigo said, starting to run, still holding Nel.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rukia asked. She never got a reply though, as Ichigo was already out of sight. She looked back at Geddon who seemed to have a disoppointed look on her face.

"Why is it you're doing this Geddon? I can tell you're hiding something." Geddon just kept quiet to herself as she looked away. She didn't want to tell what was happenening, but at this point she didn't have a choice.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 6 Hours, 12 Minutes, 49 Seconds...

Ichigo just kept focusing on running. He can't believe how dumb it has been to realize that people have been missing every now and then. Even with the fact not everyone is litterally gone, but seeing how these strange things have been happening, he doesn't know what to expect. He started to leave his thoughts though as he heard moaning. When he looked down, he grew a freaked out face a bit, realizing he forgot he was still carrying Nel, who appeared to have a somewhat blue face.

"Gah! Sorry!" He said, stopping for a moment, and lessening his grip. Nel coughed a bit as she finally could breath again.

"Itzygo you butthead!" Nel yelled, still breathing hard. Ichigo grew irritated as his eyes twitched, wondering if lessening his grip was a good idea. She shook her head, as she took her last big breath. "Why are you mad at Gedden?" Ichigo looked annoyed and confused at the fact she couldn't understand it.

"Why? Did you forget everything that just happened? She Kidnapped you!" Ichigo yelled, as he started running again.

"But she saved me too." Nel complained, seeing how Ichigo wasn't going to listen. "Her brother..." Nel started, before Ichigo interrupted.

"Geddon's brother is the one who showed us where you were before." Ichigo said. It was night by the time he came to his house's street. He looked shocked though, seeing part of his house was broken down.

"W-What the hell? Yuzu, Karin, dad!" Ichigo shouted, running to his house...

Meanwhile Byakuya walked through the empty corridors, past the giant pillars. He knew what he wanted to find out, but finding it out in the archives proved useless, seeing how they didn't give him the information he needed. He did, however, have one other backup plan for someone who should surely know this data. As far as he saw it, either Mayuri had it, or no one did. He finally came to the giant metal doors that locked the room. Next to it, an eye scanner was shown. He placed his eye in front of the scanner as it read his DNA. There was a few seconds of it beeping before it opened the door.

"Ah, if it isn't my old friend." Mayuri said, as he typed into the giant computer he had. As Byakuya looked, it seemed to be the data of the spiritual energy found on Earth. "I take it you're here for something, requiring my assistance?" Byakuya just continued looking at the computer for a bit before looking back at Mayuri.

"I want to know about the disappearances of the hollows in Menos Forest."

"Ah yes, I was working on the while figuring out how to stop the growth of the spiritual pressure. Unfortunately, I can't find any..."humane" solutions..." Mayuri said, sighing disoppointingly. "However, I have noticed something rather interesting..." Mayuri said, typing something into his computer. As Byakuya watched, he was seeing what appeared to be a picture of the data from Earth, and what seemed to be hollow DNA.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, apparently, the hollows started disappearing the same time this energy build up started. As I looked into this later, using all the data I had provided, I have concluded whatever the reason for the disappearance is somehow related to the energy build up." Mayuri said, looking at Byakuya. He noticed Byakuya was in a trance-like state for a few seconds, still looking up at the data.

"Is there any other data?" Byakuya asked, still looking sternly on the data.

"Well, my only assumption is that somehow these hollows are gathering, but they aren't gathering in the normal way of merging together. Something is causing them to be absorbed, and at a critical rate..." Mayuri started, before being interrupted by Byakuya.

"Look up the spiritual energy for a girl on Earth named Geddon." Byakuya commanded. Mayuri looked at him confused, since his computer wasn't used for some hiding game. But a stern look given by Byakuya made him think otherwise. He started typing info into his computer, until he found a picture of the girl. It was deffinately her, green hair and all.

"Well...she's cute. Let's see now, if I simply typed this, and ran that...it should give us info on her spiritual..." Mayuri said. As he clicked on the last button though, the computer immediately started to whir and buzz, as electrical sparks could be seen going around it. "Wha? How is this possible? It's going hay wire..." Mayuri stammered, trying to stop the computer. In a quick flash, the computer exloaded, enveloping the entire room in bursting flames. The embers burned as Byakuya, who was holding Mayuri by the shoulder, looked.

"Ahh! All my data! All my sweet sweet blue prints and data..." Mayuri said, shocked at the situation. Byakuya looked at it, unsurprised. "Apparently, the data just didn't stop growing, and the spiritual pressure affecting it will be tremendous! It also showed that the only hollow left around is the arracnar Nel. If it keeps going like this...everything will be destroyed..." Mayuri said, still looking at the fire. Byakuya closed his eyes as he sighed, as he walked away. He knew what he would have to do if he was going to save the Earth: Kill Geddon.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 5 Hours, 49 Minutes, 12 Seconds...

Ichigo couldn't believe what he saw. Part of the house was completely destroyed. But it didn't make any sense to him. There were no hollows, and everything else was fine. How there could be a hollow without anyone noticing was completely strange to him. As he saw the inside of the house from the giant hole, he couldn't believe what he was seeing: Myatsu with his sword out, looking at his family.

"W-W-What are you? What do you want?" Yuzu said, scared. Myatsu just grinned as he took a step foward. Out of nowhere, their dad came in, charging at Myatsu, jumping in the air for a leaping kick.

"Fear the power of my foot! Hiyaaaaaa!" His dad screamed. Myatsu simply steped to the side as his dad went crashing into the wall. "...well played..." he moaned as he slid against the wall, passing out.

"Dad!" Karin and Yuzu screamed, although they weren't really surprised he was beaten. They looked in fear though as they saw Myatsu walking toward them. They both bumped into the back of a wall though, trying to get away. Their eyes widened as they saw Myatsu raise his sword. They both screamed in fear as they saw the the blade coming down.

Unexpectedly, and out of nowhere, Ichigo rushed at Myatsu, slamming him to the wall, with his sword near his Myatsu's neck. Yuzu and Karin were both kinda shocked. They had no idea their brother had such speed, much less power. What shocked them more though was the skull on Nel's head.

"I-I-Ichigo?" Yuzu said, hesitantly, not knowing if it was truely him or not. Ichigo looked back at them with a smile.

"You two ok?" Ichigo asked. The two of them hesitantly nodded. "Take dad and get out of here. Look for my friends if you see them." Ichigo said, looking back at Myatsu with a stern look. Even though they had no idea what was going on, they rather be somewhere else than here. It didn't take them long to get up, grab dad, and go, seeing how they wanted to get as far away as possible. Nel looked back at them with a curious look before looking at Ichigo.

"Are you sure dat was a good idea? Dey know your secwet now." Nel asked, knowing how he's been trying to keep it secret for awhile. Ichigo just nodded.

"They would need to find out sooner or later, although I'm not in the mood for details..." Ichigo said, looking back at Myatsu with an angry expression. Myatsu just had a plain oold expression the entire time before he started grinning.

"Hey there Ichigo, I wasn't expecting you." Myatsu said, sarcastically.

"Shut up! You used me from the start. You were trying to kill my family!" Ichigo shouted. Myatsu just chuckled to himself.

"Oh, I assure you it wasn't just your family I plan to kill." Myatsu said, shifting his gaze towards Nel, who was behind Ichigo. Nel looked at him in fear, knowing what Geddon said was true. Ichigo looked back at Nel, seeing the fear from her eyes. It angered him as Ichigo pushed Myatsu against the wall tighter.

"I won't let you lay a finger on her!" Ichigo shouted. Myatsu just laughed again.

"I find it amusing when people make promieses they can't keep." Myatsu said. His eyes started to change to a color of silver. At the same time, a silver aura began to grow immensely, pushing Ichigo away at immense power. When Ichigo looked back, he saw Nel was still on his back, heading first into the wall. He quickly grabbed Nel, turning around, letting the seemingly endless buildings crash into him instead of Nel. After what seemed like the fifth wall, Ichigo landed on the ground, with Nel on his stomach.

"Itzygo!" Nel said worried. Ichigo just leaned up a bit, shaking his head. He smiled as he looked down seeing Nel.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Nel just sniffled as she nodded. Ichigo suddenly saw the immense silver blast that was headed for them. Still holding Nel, he got up quickly, blocking the attack with his Zanbato. The blast pushed Ichigo, even with the sheild, making it easy to see the dirt as Ichigo was pushed back. As the dust completely cleared, Ichigo saw Myatsu walking out of the building.

"I hope you know what you're doing, because I'll make sure anyone who tries to interfere with my plan dies..." Myatsu said, taking out his sword. The sword seemed to be angled, with a large blade. Ichigo just smirked.

"I'm only going to say this one more time." Ichigo said, putting Nel on his back. "I won't let you hurt Nel!"


	6. Promises of Sadness

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 5 Hours, 48 Minutes, 7 Seconds...

The ground shook violently as Ichigo clashed his sword with Myatsu's. Even the ground broke away as beneath their feet, from their powerful collision. Nel wastched in fear though. It wasn't that she wasn't sure that Ichigo would win, it's just that the dream she had was so real, and looked so similar to what's happening now.

"Why do you want Nel?" Ichigo asked, pressing his sword against Myatsu's blade. Myatsu jsut grinned a bit as he started holding back Ichigo's attack with one hand. In the other hand, he started channling power into the form of a sphere again. Ichigo thought he knew what to expect after that, so he prepared to take the brunt of the attack. But, surprisingly to him, the orb seperated itself, seperating and moving behind Ichigo. He began to panic as he saw that he was aiming for Nel. He quickly took a step back after he found the perfect opertunity to move away from Myatsu's sword. He grunted a little as he took the brunt of the blast attack from Myatsu.

"Itzygo!" Nel said, worried. Ichigo breathed a bit heavier, for a moment, before standing upright again.

"I'm alright Nel, but I don't think I'll be able to take him unless you get somewhere safe." Ichigo said, looking at Myatsu. Nel was worried about Ichigo. She knew he was right about getting somewhere safe, but she didn't want to find out that her dream would come true.

"But...where are I suppose ta go?" Nel asked. Ichigo grunted as he knew she had a point. They didn't know any place safe enough for Nel to go to, even if they wanted too. Nel stiffened though as she realized Ichigo wasn't paying attnetion. "I-I-Itzygo..." Nel said, breathing a bit heavy from fright. When Ichigo looked back, his eyes widened as he saw Myatsu behind him.

"Too slow!" Myatsu shouted, thrusting his blade towards Nel, who was frozen in fear. Ichigo quickly turned around, as the blade pierced through his skin. Nel looked even more terrified than she did before. She could easily see the blood coming from Ichigo's mouth, and the blood that was on the sword that stabbed him. Myatsu growled a bit, seeing he missd his target. "Stop getting in the way!" Myatsu shouted, shoving the sword deeper through Ichigo, trying to hit Nel. Ichigo grunted as he grabbed the sword with both his hands, trying to pull the sword out. But, with his hands bleeding, the blood and Myatsu made it impossible for Ichigo to pull out, but he did manage to resist Myatsu stabbing him. But Nel was starting to feel like she was losing it. She couldn't stand seeing Ichigo in pain.

"Pwease! Stop it!" Nel begged, as Ichigo screamed from the pain. Myatsu just chuckled.

"And why would I do that? I can kill two birds with one stone this way!" Myatsu shouted, pulling out the sword. Ichigo screamed in pain again as he felt the blade leaving his body. He fell to his knee, wincing, unable to stand from the pain.

"Bastard..." He said quietly, but loud enough for Myatsu to hear. Myatsu's expression changed to irritated.

"Stubborn, aren't we?" Myatsu said. The minute Ichigo looked up, Myatsu kicked him, full force, in the face, sending him flying again. He barely had enough strength to grab Nel, protecting her from the buildings they came smashing into.

By the time they landed again, Ichigo was coughing a lot of blood, and there was blood smeared all over the ground where Ichigo landed. Nel looked at Ichigo with watery eyes, hearing him breathing heavier each second.

"Itzygo..." Nel said, crying. Ichigo lifted his head, seeing Nel on top of him again.

"Nel...get out of here..." Ichigo said. At that moment, Nel screamed as she was picked up from the back of her tunic. "Nel!" he shouted, seeing Nel struggle to break free. Myatsu held his blade right to Nel's neck, causing her to stop in fear.

"Itzy..." Nel started, before feeling the blade get tighter to her neck.

Myatsu just chuckled a little to himself. " I really must thank you Ichigo Kurosaki. Because of you, you made the job of finding this little rnaway a whole lot easier. I'm sure you'll feel alot better in the next l..." Myatsu started. But before he could finish, he felt an immense spiritual pressure as Ichigo grabbed his arm, holding his sword. Myatsu looked shocked, not only at the fact Ichigo was standing, but the immense spiritual pressure he was feeling.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ichigo shouted, smashing his fist into Myatsu's face, sending him through a building. He managed to catch Nel before doing so. Nel looked at Ichigo, a bit shocked and relieved.

"Itzygo!" She said, a bit cheerfully and sadly at the fact he was still wounded. When Itchigo looked back, he saw the building he sent Myatsu flying into, completely fallen apart on top of him. He fell to his knees though, from the amount of energy he had just exhausted, causing Nel to worry with watery eyes.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, running up behind him. Nel let go of Ichigo, standing near him.

"What happened?" Geddon asked, seeing Ichigo's wounds.

"Itzygo got hurt..." Nel said, sniffling. "He...He was twying to pwotect me..." She leaned her head against his shoulders, tears rolling down her face. Ichigo slowly lifted his arm, putting it on Nel's head, rubbing it gently to comfort her. Still with tears in her eyes, Nel looked as she saw Ichigo with a slight smile.

"Relax...It'll take more than that to down me." He said. Nel just sniffed a bit as more tears rolled down. However, Geddon was a bit worried.

"W-What happened to...my brother?" She asked. Ichigo looked at her for a bit before closing his eyes, sighing.

"I think he's ok. I didn't smack "that" hard." Ichigo said, pointing towards a building... Geddon put her hand to her mouth, with a stricken look of fear in her eye. Ichigo looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" Geddon just looked at the destroyed building for a few seconds before back at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, get out of here, now!" She yelled. Ichigo just continued looking at her, confused. The four of them started hearing the debris from the building move, as Myatsu pushed his way out of the rubble. Everyone was a bit shocked. They thought they had at least a few minutes before Myatsu would get up. Myatsu just grunted as he brushed off the debris from his shoulders.

"N-No way..." Ichigo said in disbeleif. Myatsu looked back at Ichigo for a second before looking at Nel, who was standing right next to him. He grew a slight grin as Nel looked back in fear. Ichigo began to grow angry as he knew who Myatsu was focusing on. He got up slowly, picking up his bankai, getting ready for anything that could happen.

"That was quite impressive. I never had anyone land more than one blow on me before. I must admit, you earned some of my respect." Myatsu said, sarcastically.

"Rukia." Ichigo said, still looking at Myatsu. Rukia looked at him, curiously. "Take Nel and go to the Soul Society." Ichigo said. Rukia's expression went blank.

"What?! What are you saying?" She asked, in disbelief.

"I'm going to try to hold him off..." He started, breathing heavily. "...For as long as I can." Nel looked up as well, unable to believe what Ichigo said.

"No! Itzygo pwease!" She said sadly, tugging on his kimono. Ichigo just smiled as he looked down.

"Don't worry Nel. I'm not going to die, and that's a promise." Ichigo said, glaring back at Myatsu who seemed to be chuckling to himself.

"Such bold words. Remind me to carve that on you after I kill you...given I leave anything of you behind." Myatsu said. Ichigo didn't have to look to know Nel was shedding tears. Rukia sighed as she quickly picked up Nel.

"Be careful." Rukia said. She raised her hand up behind her, summoning a portal to take them to the Soul Society. Myatsu glared as he saw this.

"You're not getting away!" He shouted, dashing at Rukia and Nel. Before he could get to them though, he blocked as Ichigo clashed their swords together.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" Ichigo said, shaking a bit from his wounds. "Geddon, I want you to go with them." Ichigo said. Geddon, feeling guilty about all that's happened, simply nodded as she walked up to Rukia. They both entered the portal, while Nel looked back, crying.

"Itzygo!" Nel cried, as the portal closed behind them. Ichigo looked backed as they did, smiling.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Ichigo whispered to himself. He glared back at Myatsu who seemed to be grinning.

"Why do you presist on making promises? You can never keep it if you don't live up to it."

"That's why I don't plan on dying!" Ichigo shouted, increasing the weight on his sword, causing Myatsu to take a step back.

"You simply think keeping a promise about living is easy when you're fighting me?" Myatsu said, smirking. "Oh Ichigo, I haven't even been trying yet." Ichigo looked at him a bit surprised, unable to tell if he was telling the truth or not. Myatsu's eyes started to glow as the aura started growing again. Expecting it, Ichigo jumped back a few feet, away from the aura. But to his surprise, Myatsu jumped out of the sphere, and it was still there. Myatsu reappeared behind the sphere, slashing at it with his sword. The sphere came hurdling towards Ichigo, who wasn't expecting this. He instantly guarded with his sword, thinking he could send it back. He gasped though as he felt the sphere pressing against Ichigo with tremendous force. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit as he saw it starting to glow. A few seconds later, it exploded, sending Ichigo flying through a house again. Reacting quickly, while he was in the air, Ichigo flipped backwards, stopping completely as he floated in the air.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked himself. He was quite shocked at the fact he couldn't hold back the blast at all. His eyes widened as he realized Myatsu suddenly appeared behind him. He tried turning around, hoping to block the incoming sword attack. But instead, Myatsu grabbed Ichigo's head, pushing him down from the twenty feet sky he was floating over, all the way to the ground. The ground shook violently as Ichigo collided into the ground, causing a bit of debris to go flying, creating a hole in the ground. Myatsu jumped out of the whole as soon as Ichigo landed. He looked back as he saw the unconsious Ichigo on the ground, shaking a bit, unable to get up. Myatsu smiled as he aimed his hand towrad Ichigo, gathering energy.

Out of nowhere, an arrow shot out, pircing through Myatsu's leg. He simply stopped forming the sphere, as he watched the arrow dissipate, leaving only blood, and the hole where the arrow pierced. When he looked at the source, he saw Ishida with a bow made out of spiritual energy, seeing how it was aimed right at Myatsu.

"Well, I never imagined you were a Quincy, this could get alot more fun than I had imagined." Myatsu said, facing towards Ishida.

"Then you're gonna love this." A mysterious voice from behind said. When Myatsu looked behind him, he saw what appeared to be a giant boned serphent, with a rose like neck, charging right at him. Myatsu jumped out of the way quickly just as the strange looking snake was about to touch him. Myatsu grinned a bit as the snake swirled around Renji, as if to protect him.

"So, Ichigo appears to have more friends than I thought." Myatsu said. When he looked back at where Ichigo was, his eyes widened as he saw he was gone. When he looked back at Ishida and Renji, he started to glare as he saw Chad carrying the uncouncious Ichigo over his shoulder, standing next to Orihime.

"He has more friends than you could ever have!" Orihime shouted, with a stern look. Myatsu sighed sarcastically before he spoke.

"Oh dear, whatever shall I do? It looks like I'm completely outnumbered." Myatsu said, raising his sword up to his head. The others watched a bit shocked as they saw the sword starting to glow. "I think it's time I let the hollows come out to play." He said, clicking his fingers. Instantly, hundreds of hollows started to appear, floating in the sky.

"W-W-What did he just do?" Orihime asked, gasping.

"Now I get it, he's been keeping hollows in that sword of his the whole time!" Renji yelled. Myatsu just grinned again.

"Well, I will admit, I was the one who captured them, but I haven't kept them in this sword. Oh no, I keep them somewhere else..."

"Orihime, you and Chad take Ichigo somewhere safe, we'll hold them off as long as we can." Ishida said, starting to fire at the incoming hollows. Orihime nodded as she took off running with Chad. Renji screamed as he slashed with his massive Zambimaru at a wave of he incoming hollows. Myatsu just scuffed to himself as he instantly vanished.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 1 Week, 0 Days, 4 Hours, 12 Minutes, 32 Seconds...

Nel just stayed there, kneeling at where the portal had opened. Even when she tried running for it, she couldn't run fast in time to get into the portal, just as it had closed. She had been there for the past ten minutes, with tears rolling down her face. Rukia just stooda few feet away, knowing how hard it must be, esspecially being in the form of a child, to see someone leave. Even Geddon was feeling sorry for her, and unknown to the others, she felt like she was suffering the most. She didn't tell them everything, not wanting to ruin the rest.

"How do you think she is?" Geddon whispered to Rukia. Rukia just shook her head.

"I'd rather not ask to find out. It was one thing to lose her brothers, but now someone she really cared about..." Rukia replied. "I think we have to worry more about what we're going to do though. Whatever your brother is planning to do to her it can't be good." Geddon just looked back at Nel, still sniffling. "We could try hiding her at the acade..." Rukia said, before Geddon interrupted.

"That won't work, they have a good chance of trying to capture..." Geddon said, before stopping. Rukia looked at her confused for a bit, until Geddon moved her head in Nel's direction, not wanting to say it.

"What? Why would they..." Rukia started, before being interrupted.

"My brother is going to keep killing humans and have them turn into hollows. His sword can seal the hollows into...things. He's waiting till it has enough spipritual energy so it can all be released at the same time, unless he get's Nel..." Geddon said. Rukia looked shocked as she looked back at Nel, still crying a bit. Rukia, in anger, grabbed the collar of Geddon's coat roughly.

"What! Why the hell didn't you mention this before we came here!?" Rukia said, accidently a bit louder for Nel to hear. Nel sniffled for a bit.

"Pwease..." She said. Rukia and Geddon both looked at her. "Pwease stop fighting...I don't want anymowe people to get huwt..." Nel said, crying again. Rukia just looked a bit saddened by what she said. She looked back at Geddon before sighing, letting go of her. They both looked back at Nel, a bit sad at the pain she has been feeling in her heart. Rukia walked over to Nel's side as she kneeled.

"Listen Nel, I know it might look bad but trust me, I know Ichigo..." Rukia said, catching some of Nel's attention. Rukia started having flash backs of when he came to save her from the execution. "He does whatever possible, just to keep his promise. No matter what pain he endures, what moments might seem hopeless, he'll see it through to the end..." Rukia said, with a bit of a smile. Nel looked up with watery eyes, being reduced to a snifle.

"W-Weally?" Nel asked. Rukia smiled as she nodded. She turned around, kneeling again so Nel could hop on her back. She walked back over to Geddon right after.

"You ok now?" Geddon asked. Nel just sniff as she nodded. "So what is the plan?"

"Well, for now we might as well go to an Inn and think about what to do later." Rukia said, as the two of them started walking. "Hopefully, I'll be able to get someone from the academy to help us. I know at least one or two that won't mind helping." Rukia said.

"Den what?" Nel asked. Rukia turned her head around, smiling a bit.

"Then we go back to help Ichigo." Rukia said, causing Nel to smile. Geddon smiled as well, even though in the far back of her mind, she knew that all was pointless...

Countdown To The End Of The World: 6 Days, 22 Hours, 2 Minutes, 47 Seconds...

Ichigo winced a bit as he slowly lifted his eyes. He couldn't tell where he was, but he did notice it was a somewhat familiar place. As his vision unblurred, he slowly got up, using one of his arms to help push him off from the ground. He suddenly felt a pain in the chest as he did. When he looked down, his eyes widened as he saw his chest completely bandaged, front and back. It took him a few seconds to remember what happened the other day, trying to protect Nel from Myatsu's sword. He snapped out of his flash back as he heard one of the sliding doors open. His face went to irritated at who he saw.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Urahara said, flapping the fan on his face as usual. He screeched a bit as he was pushed over by Ichigo's sisters. They cheered in delight as they ran over, hugging Ichigo, unfortunately bringing unnecesary pain to Uruhara, who they stepped on.

"Ichigo!" His sisters said. Ichigo grunted a bit as his wound started hurting. He was a bit surprised though. He thought they would be somewhat disturbed being around him after what they saw, thinking of him as some kind of demon.

"Ow. Easy, easy!" Ichigo said, leaning back on his arms again.

"Heh, sorry." Yuzu said, as she and Karin let go, sitting next to him. They started hearing running as they saw their dad at the door way.

"Ichigo my boy!" Isshin said, getting an unwanted look from his siblings. "I missed..." He started, before having the door slammed on him by Uruhara, who got up.

"Well now that's out of the way, let's get down to buisness." Uruhara said, walking over to Ichigo. "Your wounds should be healing rather smoothly, seeing how this is the exact way you ended up here last time...well except you got stabbed ini the back before." Uruhara joked. Ichigo slowly stood, grunting a bit as well. He gave Uruhara a stern look, wondering how he could joke at a time like this.

"Where are the others?" Ichigo asked, seeing how they weren't around. Uruhara just shrugged.

"Oh they're all outside." Uruhara said, calmly.

"Well...that's good right? We're all gathered up and ready right?" Ichigo said. He got a nervous look though as Uruhara shot out a stern look.

"I never said they were waiting for you. It's probably best you come follow me." Uruhara said, heading out the door. Ichigo was confused at what he said, but not wanting to waste time, decided to follow him. As Uruhara opened the door, Ichigo and his sisters saw their dad flat on his back, apparently passed out from having the door slammed on him. Ichigo noticed the sound of the floor creaking, indicating it to be a sign that the place was empty. What really shocked him though was the sight outside. In the sky, surrounding the building, were practically more than a thousand hollows, all charging at once. Ichigo then noticed his friends, who were fighting off the incoming hollows.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime shouted. At the same time, Ichigo saw the black fairy charging through the hollows, slicing them in half as it did. When Tsubaki returned to Orihime's hairpin, she her expression changed to a bit of joy as she saw Ichigo. "Ichigo!" She said in delight, running up and hugging him a bit.

"What's going on here?" He asked, confused at the suddenly appearing hollows.

"They've been showing up since you got here." Uruhara said, past the fan. As Ichigo looked back, he saw Renji slicing through a dozen hollows at once in the air. He glided back down as he saw Ichigo and the others.

"Well about time, I was getting annoyed." Renji said, carrying his sword over his shoulder.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"About the last five hours." Renji replied. Ichigo looked surprised.

"What?! For five hours?!" Ichigo stammered.

"Ah, it wasn't so bad. All these guys are wimps and chumps, usually only a menos or two every hour." Renji replied, looking back at Ishida, shooting hundreds of spirit arrows at once.

"Would someone care to explain?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know really. Like we said, it's been like this for the last five hours." Uruhara said.

"It's actually been fun. We've had nothing to do at the soul society except crummy paperwork. We've even played to see how many we can kill." Renji said, laughing a bit.

"Oh really? How many have you killed then?"

"I've killed about 1 48." Orihime said.

"Ha, lowest score. I'm on 683." Renji said, sounding victorious. Ishida finally came over, finishing the last of the hollows that have appeared. "Well well, look who finally finished."

"How many have you killed Ishida?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, even though I don't take the seriousness of this as a game, I've killed 1,283." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up a bit. Renji lowered his head in shame from finding out. "That appears to be the last of them." Ishida said, looking at the empty sky.

"Well will someone tell me where these guys have been coming from?" Ichigo asked, annoyed of not being answered yet.

"It was that Myatsu guy. Ever since we saved your sorry butt, he's been making these hollows appear." Renji replied. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit, shocked.

"What? What kind of hollow summons other hollows?"

"Apparently, he has a diffrent power that no one has seen." Uruhara said. "I'm actually a bit surprised as well. I've never seen something like this in my years as a soul reaper." Chad finally came down, sweating a bit.

"These hollows don't seem to quit." Chad said, breathing a bit heavier than the others.

"Man Chad you sound exhausted. How many have you killed." Chad was a bit quiet at first before answering.

"4,3,82..." He said. Ishida and Renji looked at him surprised before lowering their heads in shame.

"Well then, now we should just go to the soul society to see how Nel's doing." Ichigo said, sonding a bit confident.

"It's not going to be that easy..." Uruhara said, a bit more seriously. The others looked at him, qeustionablly. "You guys think you've been killing the hollows? I'm surprised you never noticed it before."

"Noticed what?" Renji asked, a bit angered.

"You haven't killed any." Uruhara said, with a stern look. The others looked a bit shocked. "Everytime you've been about to, they instantly vanished. You can't tell me you haven't noticed they disintigrated at all when they died?" The others looked shocked, realizing they simply disappeared instead of disintigrating.

"Then what have we been fighting for the entire time? Are they illusions or what!?" Renji stammered.

"Unfortunately no. They've been all real, but apparently Myatsu doesn't want a single one destroyed." Ichigo looked a bit shocked. He was still confused by everything. He was more worried though about how Nel and the others were.

"Then we have to go to the soul society. Nel and the others could be in trouble if Myatsu can summon these things at will." Ichigo said, squeezing his fist in anger.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that." Uruhara said, causing Ichigo tool ook at him a bit shocked.

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Well, I can let someone go, but only one person. The others need to stay here to save any survivors they can from the hollows." Uruhara said. Ichigo grunted a bit as he knew he had a point. The more people he kills, the more that turn into hollows.

"Ichigo should go." Ishida said. Ichigo looked surprised...somewhat.

"What?"

"Ichigo, last time Nel saw you, you were wounded badly. What do you suppose she'll think if she sees someone else was sent here?" Ishida said. Ichigo looked down, knowing he had a point.

"Fine, I'll head to the soul society. Will you guys be ok?" Ichigo asked. The others nodded.

"I gotta get my score up if I'm going to beat Chad." Ishida said, running into the city. Renji looked at him angery.

"Hey wait up!" He yelled, running after him. The others laughed as they watched the others racing. Orihime looked at Ichigo with a worried face.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Orihime asked worriedly. Ichigo nodded.

"I'm making the same promise I made to Nel. I will come back." Ichigo said, smiling. Orihime looked like she was about to say something, but shruged it off as she ran into the city with Chad.

"Be sure to keep an eye on the place too Uruhara." Ichigo said, using the strange device in his pockets to move into the spiritual world. Uruhara watched as the portal opened and closed, with Ichigo went in. He sighed a bit from the hassal that has been going on.

"How long have you been standing there?" Uruhara asked, not even needing to turn around to see Myatsu standing on the building. Myatsu just smirked as he jumped down from the building, down to the floor.

"You always did know when I was standing around, didn't you?" Myatsu joked.

"I have no idea if the others know yet, but I could really care less if the world is destroyed or not. I just want to live my life the way it has been, laying back in my store and not giving a care in the world."

"Oh don't worry, this has nothing to do with you. I'm just going to have some time to myself, killing Ichigo and all his..." Before Myatsu could finish, he flinched as he suddenly saw Uruhara's sword right in front of his eyes. He felt sweat dropping from his head, noticing Uruhara's incredible speed.

"If you so much as kill any of Ichigo's friends except Nel, I will kill you." Uruhara said, glaring at Myatsu. Myatsu gave a sarcastic cough, taking a step back.

"Very well then, but Ichigo is mine." Myatsu said, vanishing instantly. Uruhara just looked at the spot Myatsu was standing at for a few seconds before looking back at the city.

"Even with Ichigo's incredible power, I know it won't be enough to kill Myatsu..." Uruhara said to himself, walking back inside his store.


	7. Illusion Of The Future

Countdown To The End Of The World: 6 Days, 15 Hours, 57 Minutes, 59 Seconds..

As Nel looked around, she had no idea where she was. All she saw around here was complete darkness. but the part that creeped her out about her dream was the fact that she could hear breathing all around here. It wasn't just an echo either, she knew for a fact something was surrounding her on all sides. She gasped as she heard footsteps behind here, but felt a sign of relief when she saw Ichigo's face.

"Itzygo!" She said cheerfully. But her face went to curious as she noticed Ichigo hadn't moved at all, or changed his expression. "Itzygo?" She said again, tugging on his Kimono. She gasped as she saw Ichigo fall to the ground. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw a large sword in his back. She turned around as she heard a maniacle laughter behind her. Her face went blank as it was the same demon she met in her last dream.

"Missed me?" It said, sarcastically. Nel screamed as the demon grabbed her shoulders, not letting go. She tugged on the demons arms trying to break free.

"Let me go!" Nel kept saying, trying to break free. It was at that time Rukia was shaking her shoulders. She heard Nel yelling in her sleep, as she was moving around as well. She started to worry though as she saw Nel tugging Rukia's arms away as she tried to sleep. She kept trying to shake her to wake her up from the strange nightmare she was having. Nel's eyes snapped open as she suddenly woke up. She breathed a bit heavily as she finally woke up, seeing Rukia holding her by the shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Rukia asked. Nel was still breathing hard for a bit. She looked around to see Geddon there as well, sleeping near the fire. As she looked around, she realized they were in the forest, surrounded by trees. There was a campfire near them as well, surrounded by a circled formation of the trees. Nel looked as Geddon suddenly woke up.

"What's wrong?" Geddon asked Rukia, seeing Nel in a panicked like state.

"She was having a nightmare." Rukia said, looking at Geddon then back at Nel, who was sleeping on her lap.

"It was..." She started, breathing heavily. "Weally...weally scawy." Nel said, leaning her head back on Rukia's chest.

"What happened in your nightmare?" Rukia asked. She began to feel nervous about asking though when she saw Nel's eyes starting to fill with tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Rukia apologized, resting her hand on Nel's broken skull. Nel sniffed a bit before replying.

"It was Itzygo..." She said, sniffling a bit. Geddon and Rukia looked at her curiously. "A...a demon killed him...again..." She said, as more tears rolled down her cheek.

"Again?" Rukia asked questionablly. "You had it before?" Rukia asked. Nel nodded as she sniffed.

"It was weally scawey...Da thing looked like a shinigami, but was dark and wed all over." Nel said, causing Rukia and Geddon to look at each other surprised, then back at Nel. "The fwist time, I was in da city. It was buwning everywhere, and dis time it was completely black until I saw..." Nel didn't finsih her sentence as she started to cry again. Rukia rubbed Nel's head head to sooth her.

"It's alright Nel, it was just a dream. Head back to sleep, we'll be in town tommorow morning." Rukia said, trying to comfort her.

"I don't wanna doh! I don't wunna have da nightmare anymore." Nel cried, hugging Rukia.

"Look Nel, just remember what I said earliar." Rukia said. Nel sniffed as she was remembering.

"He neva bweaks a pwomise..." Nel replied. Rukia nodded a bit with a smile as Nel leaned back, slowly falling asleep. Rukia and Geddon looked at each other a little worried though, wondering what the dream was about...

Countdown To The End Of The World: 6 Days, 11 Hours, 25 Minutes, 23 Seconds...

Ishida, Renji, Chad, and Orihime were exhausted. Whether or not the hollows were illusions, they were still attacking humans, and turning others into hollows. After what seemed like twelve straight hours, the four of them had met back on the top of a building, where they saw the last hollow, before they "killed" it. Unfortunately, Orihime was above Renji by two kills. His head was down in shame.

"I...think that's the last of them..." Ishida said, breathing heavily.

"We should be able to rest now..." Chad said, who had collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"God this is a pain. Whether or not we kill any hollows, more just take it's place." Renji yelled, squeezing his fist in anger. Ishida's eyes widened though as he realized something.

"Everyone, run away from here." Ishida warned, taking out his spirit bow. The others looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked, knowing when it came to Ishida, he could tell whenever something was wrong.

"Don't you find it weird? We all split up, taking four diffrent areas of the town. I took North, Orihime took South..." Ishida started, before being interrupted by Renji.

"Just get to the point!"

"It's a trap!" Ishida said. Suddenly, a group of hollows surrounded them. Reacting quickly, each of them disposed of the nearest ones. Chad used his strength to push a large Hollow off the edge of the building, but what he saw caused him to look surprised. Climbing the building, there were hundreds of diffrent hollows all heading for the top.

"Guys, over here." Chad mentioned. Everyonelooked over and gasped.

"Theres alot of them." Orihime said, a bit shocked.

"That's not the worst problem. Look over there!" Renji warned. What the others saw caused them to gasp. At the very bottom of the building, a group of hollows were attacking, attempting to destroy the entire building.

"They're going to destroy the building!" Orihime said, frightened.

"This doesn't make any sense." Ishida said to himself. "Hollows could never be this organized, how could they pull something like this off? Wait a minute..." Ishida said, looking closely at the sides of the building."That's it!" Ishida raised his bow above his head. "Everyone get down!" Ishida warned. The others looked questionabbly at first before they saw Ishida firing arrows all around him, ducking from them. The arrows went everywhere for a bit before they heard one of the arrows hit something. When the other's looked, they gasped as they saw all the hollow have vanished.

"W-What just happened?" Renji stammere, shocked.

"Those were real illusions." Ishida said, pushing up his glasses.

"Well played I have to admit I never thought someone would discover my illusion so quickly." A mysterious voice said. When the four looked, standing on the pole on top of the building, they saw what appeared to be a someone in a grey suit. He had a strange array of purple eyes, and red hair, and a black mask.

"Who the hell are you?" Renji stammered, taking out his zanbakuto.

"I am the illusionary knights, Zan....Ahhh!" The stranger screamed, accidently falling off the pull. There was a large thud as the stranger's head landed on the ground, while the others felt a drop of sweat behind their head. The stranger coughed a bit of dust out of their mouth got up. "As I was saying, I am the famous Zaniko!" The stranger yelled.

"....Who?" Chad asked. Zaniko lowered his head in shame.

"The name's Zaniko! A lot of people call me Zani though." The stranger replied.

"Are you the one who's been making these hollows appear and disappear?" Ishida asked.

"Hm...only the one's you just saw. I garuntee that the others were quite real. Tell me though, I was interested in how you did figure out the illusion. Care to explain?"

"Well...it's just that it was poor in detail..." Ishida replied.

"What?!" Zani Stammered.

"Well first off, when the hollows attacked the building, their arms simply went through everything. And when they climbed the buildings, there were no marks or whatever that indicated they were climbing..." Zani's head lowered again in shame.

"For an Illusion knigt you're not too bright..." Renji replied, causing Zani to lower his head even more.

"What's an Illusion knight?" Orihime asked.

"A clan of shinigamis who call themselves the Illusion knights. They morph their spiritual energies to corrupt the mind of the ones their fighting, then launch an attack."

"I could've answered that for her you know!" Zani stammered.

"Do you even know where your clan originated?" Renji asked, lowering his eye brows. The stranger opened their mouth, about to say something, but lowered their head again in shame.

"Well look, we don't have time to play right now. Come back some other time man." Renji said, leaving. Zani's eyes flared up.

"You fat jerk!" Zani said, instantly appearing in front of Renji. The group looked shocked at Zani's incredible speed. Zani slapped Renji in the face, leaving behind a beating red mark.

"Ow!" He shouted, rubbing the mark on his face. He suddenly realized something at that moment though. "...Take off your mask." Zani started to look nervous.

"Uh...why?"

"Just do it."

"No way jerk!" Renji raised an eyebrow before getting an idea.

"Your bra is noticable you know?" Zani's eyes started to look like they were panicking. The stranger looked down their chest worriedly. Their eyes widened though ocne they realized it was a trick.

"Shit..." The stranger swore to themself. The stranger took off their mask, revealing a long-red haired woman with green eyes. The others looked surprised.

"I knew it!" Renji stammered. He screamed in pain again as he felt the girl slap him across the same cheek.

"You jerk! I thought you were being serious!"

"A girl as a knight? Girls can't fight though..." Renji started, before being slapped on the other side of the face. This time he felt Orihime slap him.

"You know she's right, you are a jerk." She said, glaring at him.

"I meant girls aren't allowed to be knights in her clan!" He shouted. Orihime felt a sweat drop behind her, knowing she just made a mistake.

"Sorry..."

"Why can't the girls be knights?" Ishida asked, suriously.

"The females of the clan are taught self defensive techniques, and therefore called Illusion defenders." Renji replied.

"Yeah except me." Zani said, standing a few feet away from the group. "Which reminds me, you might wanna watch your steps..." Out of nowhere, a giant hole appeared in the roof beneath them. The four of them screamed as they began to fall, with nothing to grab onto or save their lives from the seemingly bottomless pit...

Countdown To The End Of The World: 6 Days, 12 Hours, 38 Minutes, 42 Seconds...

As Nel, Rukia, and Geddon entered town, they noticed there weren't many people outside. It didn't make any sense to them though, because people around Earth die all the time, so they'd expect at least someone to be there.

"Where is evewybody?" Nel asked, noticing how empty the town was.

"There should be someone around here." Rukia said, questionablly. Rukia's eyes shot out to the side though as she noticed a strange shadowy figure through the window, before disappearing out of sight. Geddon noticed how Rukia looked at the window strangely.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Rukia focused on the building more before looking back at Geddon.

"I don't think the town is really empty. C'mon." Rukia commanded, walking into the building. As soon as they entered, the three looked surprised as they noticed it had alot of people around inside. But the way they were all together made it curious, wondering if they were all hiding from something or not.

"What's going on here?" Nel asked, looking around at the hundreds of people. Everyone got a frightened look on their face though when they saw Nel.

"I-I-It's a hollow! They're gonna kill us!" Said a male soul, pointing at Nel's skull. Everyone began to go into panic as they all left the place, running into another building. Rukia and Geddon felt a sweat drop as they watched.

"I'm not dunna kill anybody..." Nel said, a bit upset.

"Na, don't listen to them Nel. They're just being stupid is all." Rukia said, smiling a bit as she looked at Nel. They all looked though as they saw someone coming out of a door.

"Oh, hello there...Where'd everybody go?" The spirit asked, looking around. He appeared to be an aged old man, with grey hair.

"Well apparently they all left. Something about hollows..." Rukia said, trying to take the subject off of Nel.

"Ah yes...my memories aren't as good as they used to be. Theres been reports of hollow attacks all across town..." The man said, looking as if in thought. Rukia's eyes widened a bit though at what she heard.

"What? Why haven't any shinigami's looked into the problem?" Rukia asked, confused.

"Apparently they've been busy by my guess. They've been having alot of meetings and such about the weird disturbances." The old man replied. Rukia looked a bit shocked though. She knew there have been strange occurances around the human world, but it was strange that disturbances were affecting the soul society as well.

"I suppose I could give you three a room tonight, seeing how everyone else is gone." The old man said, shuffling through dwares in a desk. He finally took out a pair of keys with numbers on them.

"Please enjoy your stay." The man said, handing Geddon the keys, then walking away.

"Uhh...thanks?" Geddon replied, a bit confused with the old man's behavior.

"Dat seemed easy." Nel said, a bit cheerfully.

"I am curious about the hollow attacks though. Usually shinigami's would have enough people to spare for something like this. I wonder what is going on." Rukia said, walking down the hall. It took the three a few minutes before finally finding their room. As Geddon opened the door, the group were quite surprised at the room. It wasn't classy like, it's just that it looked like it was just used, and no one has cleaned it for awhile.

"At least it's got two beds." Nel said, hopping on of Rukia's back and hoping on the bed. "And it's comfy." She commented, patting on the soft bed. Geddon looked around too, quite surprised at how nice it seemed, even with the fact it was used. As Geddon looked outside, her eyes looked strangely at the empty town.

"Why is everyone staying inside? How is that going to protect them from hollows?" Geddon asked, seeing someone run inside a building.

"The buildings are spiritually protected. They keep out dangerous things like hollow, making it impossible for hollows to destroy buildings with normal attacks." Rukia replied.

"I'm gonna be gone for awhile." Rukia said, walking out the door. Nel looked at her questionablly.

"What? Why are you weaving?" Nel asked, a bit upset.

"It's alright Nel. I just gotta meet the person who I'm expecting help from." Rukia replied, looking back at Nel. Nel sighed a bit disoppointingly.

"Ok den." Nel replied. She stared at her stomach though as it growled.

"I'm getting a bit hungry too." Geddon mentioned, looking at her stomach. "Let's order room service." Geddon said, grabbing the phone in their cheered a bit from this as Rukia giggled.

"I shouldn't be that long. Stay out of trouble you two." Rukia said, leaving.

"Bye Wukia." Nel said, waving.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 6 Days, 12 Hours, 20 Minutes, 3 Seconds...

As Renji and the others fell, they began to grow tired of the never ending pit. They were more bored than scared as of now, actually wishing if it was real it would hurry up and kill them.

"What's taking this thing so long?" Orihime asked, who looked like she was laying on her back with her arms under her head.

"I have no idea. Illusion knights are known for having their illusions last for a long time. Even if there was a bottom to this, we would just wake up when it killed us." Renji replied, who looked like he was leaning on his side as he continued falling.

"Uhh...guys? I think it gets worse than this." Ishida said, pointing up. When the others looked, they moaned as they saw the opening of the hole they fell through.

"How long are we going to be like this?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. An untrained Illusionary knight is a bad mix up." Renji replied. Ishida gasped quietly though at what he just thought of.

"Everyone, I got an idea, but I don't know if it'll work." Ishida said, taking out his bow.

"W-What are you doing?" Orihime asked nervously.

"Sorry if this doesn't work Orihime." Ishida said, firing it right through Orihime's head. The others gasp at what he had just done, until they saw Orihime puff into smoke.

"W-What just happened?" Renji asked.

"It makes sense now. We were never physically in her illusion to begin with. Killing ourselves in here will wake us up!" Ishida said, pointing at the others, who grew nervous looks.

"A-Are you sure it won't hurt at least." Renji asked, hesitantly.

"Of course...but just in case I'm doing it to you first." Ishida said, firing arrows at Renji and Chad. He watched as they both disappeared into smoke. He sighed deeply as he pointed the bow at himself and fired. Everything went black for a few seconds until he finally opened his eyes. He looked around, seeing as the others got up as well. He sighed, seeing how he was right about his prediction.

"Well, now what do we go?" Renji asked, looking around town. As Ishida and the others looked, they saw the sun was already setting, indicating however long they were out for passed quickly in reality.

"In my opinion, we should look for that knight again. If she keeps causing problems like this, it won't be good for the people living around here." Ishida said, looking around. His eyes widened though as he saw streets torn apart, and some buildings had collapsed.

"What the hell happened!?" Renji stammered, seeing the destruction.

"You don't suppose it was Zani, do you?" Orihime suggested, looking at the destroyed streets.

"Not likely. Illusion knight or not, they don't have many physical attacks, only mental ones with self images." Renji replied. "Whatever did this had way more power than Zani, and giving the amount of damage, I'd say it was done all at the same time."

"What could be strong enough to do all this at the same time?" Chad asked.

"I don't really care what it was, all I do care is that we stop whatever caused it in the first place." Ishida said, looking around.

"Uhh...guys?" Orihime mentioned, trying to get everyone's attention. The others looked at her questionably as they saw she was looking at the sky. Their eyes shot out at what they saw. Up in the sky, they saw what appeared to be giant sized astroids, all heading at the same time, but at a very slow rate.

"I-Is it my imagination, or are those giant stars?" Chad asked, seeing the weird astroids.

"Something like this isn't possible. Astroids don't come all lined up like this and move at the same rate. Something else is going on here." Ishida said, looking around the sky. His eyes widened though as he saw more of the astroids, all going in one straight line, around the globe. "They're all coming at the same rate at the same time."

"Do you think this is Zani's doing?"

"I don't think she's bright enough to pull something off like this." Renji replied.

"Hey I heard that!" A voice shouted. The group looked as they saw Zani standing near a ledge of the building.

"What the? What do you want now?"

"Well I was waiting for you guys to wake up, then you started babbling about the stupid astroids just as I was about to congratulate you for getting out of there!" Zani stammered.

"I'm not sure getting complemented by you is exactly a good thing..." Ishida said, feeling a sweat drop roll down the back of his head.

"But since you are awake, it means I can leave." Zani started, turning around. Right when she was about to take a step off the building, Ishida's eyes widened a bit.

"Wait!" Ishida shouted, stopping Zani ,who looked back, from stepping off the building.

"What do you want now?"

"Why were you waiting for us?"

"Because, the stupid hollows are ruining my relaxation, so if you weren't going to wake up by the time the moon showed up, I was going to wake you." Zani said, turning back towards the edge. The group gasped a bit as they saw her walk off the building. They all ran to the edge, wondering if she really fell off the building, but were a bit shocked to find out she vanished.

"Who was that strange girl?" Orihime asked, still looking around.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 6 Days, 10 Hours, 47 Minutes, 42 Seconds...

As Rukia looked around the town, she noticed how empty it was. The only people she could see were those through windows, but that was about it. She was walking down the street, looking for the place where she was suppose to meet her "inside" helper. She finally found the street she was suppose to meet at. She sighed as she leaned against the side corner of a building. She could hear sighing on the other side of the corner, indicating someone was there.

"You come alone?" Rukia asked, shifting her eyes to the side of the building her help was on.

"As agreed, you?" Ukitake asked.

"Of course."

"What about the other two?" Ukitake asked.

"I had them stay at the Inn. They should be fine for the time being. I outta thank you for spreading rumors about attacking hollows around here. Otherwise we'd be stuck in the street a whole lot longer, increasing the chance someone would find us." Rukia said. Ukitake chuckled at this.

"It was my plesure. All I had to do was destroy a building, leave the scene, then say that hollows attacked it later." Ukitake replied. Rukia looked at him a bit disturbed, which Ukitake noticed. "Oh no, don't worry. It was abbandoned years ago."

"Oh..." Yukia said, sighing.

"Anyway, I may be able to get some people to help, but we do have one problem." Ukitake said, catching Rukia's attention. "It's Byakuya." Rukia's eyes widened at what he just said. "He's looking for Geddon. He thinks she's trying to gather spiritual energy to destroy everything, but obviously, even if we did believe him, we have orders not to harm her." Rukia was a bit worried. She knew how stubborn Byakuya could be when he didn't give up on something.

"Any ideas where he is?" Rukia asked.

"Last I checked, he's hired some old man to watch over the Inns'." Ukitake said, causing Rukia to gasp, remembering the old man she met earliar. She quickly took off, running back to the Inn. Ukitake looked at her, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Geddon and Nel are in trouble. I gotta go check on them!" Rukia said, taking off again. Ukitake looked at her a bit worried, deciding to follow her.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 6 Days, 10 Hours, 9 Minutes, 37 Seconds...

Nel and Geddon sighed happily as they finished the last of their food. They ordered some pizza, which both of them liked quite a bit.

"Dat tasted good." Nel said, patting her stomach.

"Yeah, I liked it too." Geddon said, throwing away the pizza box. Suddenly, the outwer wall of the room exploaded, causing dust and smoke to scatter everywhere. Nel and Geddon covered their eyes to keep the smoke out, coughing a bit though as it filled their lungs a bit. Geddon opened one of her eyes, and was quite shocked at the fact she couldn't see anything, causing her to panic.

"Nel? Nel where are you?" Geddon asked, coughing a bit.

"I'm over here..." Nel said, coughing a bit, still having her eyes closed. She opened her eyes though as she tugged on something. "G-Gedden?" Nel said, opening her eyes just a little bit, trying not to get smoke in her eye. As she started looking up, she noticed it was a robe, which meant it wasn't Geddon. "Wukia..." She started, thinking of the only alternative. Her eyes widened though as she saw it was Byakuya, looking down at her.

"Take your arm off me, arrancar." Byakuya said, tugging his kimono off of Nel, who fell back. Nel looked a bit horrifired as she went backwards, until she bumped into a wall. She began to grow more worried as she saw Byakuya walking towards her. "Where's Geddon?" Nel just continued to look in fear, unable to answer his question. Her eyes widened as he took out his weapon. "If you do not tell me where she is, I will kill you."

"I-I dunno!" Nel said, scared. Technically, she really didn't know as of now. She couldn't see Geddon anywhere, and didn't know if she was blasted somewhere.

"If you continue to lie to me, so be it." Byakuya said, raising his sword.

"Ahhh!" Nel screamed in fear, covering her face. As Byakuya swung the sword down, Geddon came out of nowhere, pushing Byakuya and herself out through the giant hole in the wall. Nel looked as she watched the two fall out.

"Gedden!" She screamed, worried. As Geddon and Byakuya fell out, Geddon lost grip of Byakuya, and landed a few yards away from her. Byakuya easily got to his feet as he landed. Geddon got to her feet a few seconds after landing.

"Leave your hands off of her!" Geddon yelled glaring at Byakuya.

"Sacrificing your life to save her. Quite noble. I promise to make this painless." Byakuya, taking out his sword. His gaze went to behind him though as he heard footsteps. As he looked, he saw Rukia and Ukitake appear.

"Byakuya stop!" Rukia said, worried.

"Ukitake, your part of this too?" Byakuya said, a bit surprised, but with the same expression as always.

"Byakuya, if you continue I will be forced to fight, and they'll surely execute you for killing another captain." Ukitake said, taking out his zanpakuto.

"It matters not. If death will be my punishment, then so be it. But not until after I kill Geddon." Byakuya said, looking back at Geddon. The so quiet streets would soon become an all out battle zone.....


	8. Promises Kept To Be Made

Countdown To The End Of The World: 6 Days, 9 Hours, 53 Minutes, 38 Seconds...

Byakuya stared in silence. He knew what he was going to do was the only option, even if it would get him executed. Even worse, his "sister" and Ukitake would get involved. He sighed, seeing nwo other option. Ukitake and Rukia looked a bit shocked as they saw Byakuya vanish. They looked around, knowing it was his Flash Step.

"Where did he go?" Rukia asked, looking all around. As she looked back at Geddon, she gasped seeing her brother right behind her. "Geddon!" Rukia shouted, running towards her. Geddon gasped as she turned around seeing Byakuya thrusting his sword. Byakuya's expression changed to surprised though as Geddon instantly vanished, reappearing instantly behind Rukia and Ukitake. She appeared to have collapsed on her knees, breathing heavily a bit. Rukia and Ukitake both looked shocked at her incredible speed.

"G-Geddon?" Rukia said shocked. Geddon looked up at her a bit shocked with a blank expression.

"W-W-What just happened?" Geddon asked, still breathing heavily. Byakuya changed his expression to his normal expression after a bit.

"It seems I took her for a minor threat. That will have to change." Byakuya said, pointing his sword down. Rukia knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Byakuya, no!" She shouted.

"Scatter." Byakuya said. His sword started to glow as it seperated into tiny cherry blossom petals. They started heading towards Rukia, Ukitake, and Geddon, who was right behind them. Rukia quickly grabbed her sword, seeing how reasoning wasn't going to work.

"Dance." She said, thrusting her sword into the ground. "White Moon." From her blade, everything around her, except for her friends, started to freeze, including the cherry blossoms that were about to attack them. She watched as the cheery blossoms fell to the ground around her, camouflaging into the snow that surrounded them.

"Hmph, not bad. But don't think it means you defeated my attack." Byakuya said, looking back at the cheery blossoms that fell. Rukia looked at him with a confused expression until she saw the cherry blossoms starting to move. Her eyes widened a bit as they started to levitate, giving off the pink glow they usually do. One by one, the crystal that incased them started to shatter as the pink cherry blossoms reformed, swarming around Byakuya.

"I grow tired of your nonsense." Byakuya said, instantly reappearing behind Rukia. Before he could thrust his blade to Rukia, Ukitake blocked the attack. Rukia looked back at bit shocked at her close death exerience.

"You are not to harm Geddon or Rukia. There has to be another way!" Ukitake said, raising his sword up while still blocking Byakuya. Ukitake felt a strong pain though as he began to kneel. Rukia and Geddon both looked a bit shocked as they saw Ukitake coughing a bit of blood.

"Ukitake!" Rukia said, worried.

"It would be unfair to take the life of someone who's ill. Therefore, I will not take your life." Byakuya said, looking at Rukia. "Your fate however, will not be the same if you continue to resist." Byakuya said, kicking Ukitake in the head, causing him to collapse on his back, to the ground. Byakuya looked as he saw Ukitake shaking a bit from the disease he has. Ukitake leaned up a bit, wiping the blood that had dripped from his mouth. He shook as he made his ways to his knees, then slowly to his feet, still holding his sword.

"I...won't let you hurt Geddon." Ukitake said, breathing heavily. Rukia grabbed his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Please sir, let me handle this. If you push yourself too far you'll die." Rukia said, glaring back at Byakuya.

"I believe my normal shikai won't be enough to defeat you. Feel honored, sister that you have earned the right to die by my bankai." Byakuya said, causing Rukia's eyes to widen. "Bankai." Suddenly, the area around him began to grow dark, as a swarm of illuminating pink swords started to surround them. Rukia watched, a bit scared, seeing row after row of swords surrounding them in the form of a circle. As Rukia looked around, she realized Byakuya wasn't near them anymore. He was a few yards away from the group, levitating a bit.

"Brother!" Rukia shouted, knowing if there was any chance he would at least listen. Byakuya just continued to give them a stern look as he grabbed one of the many swords. He rushed right at them at full force. Not able to think of anything else, Rukia took a battle stance, ready to strike back to protect her. Right when Rukia was about to strike, Byakuya vanished. Rukia gave a strange look before realizing he was right behind her. Rukia coughed blood out as she felt the the blade thrust into her back, feeling how the blood dripped from the blade.

"Rukia!" Ukitake shouted, seeing her empty eyes. Byakuya just closed his eyes as he took the blade out, causing Rukia to cough more blood. She began to collapse as she used her blade to use as support to stay up. Byakuya looked at her as she slowly made her way back to her feet.

"Your continuing is pointless. If you continue, I will not hold anything back to kill you." Byakuya said, tightening his grip on his sword. Rukia breathed heavily as she slowly dragged her sword up, still with blood dripping out of her wound and mouth.

"Hmph, then be that way." Byakuya said, vanishing again. Rukia screamed in pain as she felt what seemed to be one hundred thrusts in the back, each coming out through her chest. She couldn't even fall to the ground, feeling how each one came into her body a split second faster than the last one. When the last one finally entered, Byakuya held it there, leaning closer to her ear.

"Your death is your own fault." Byakuya said, finally taking the blade out, slowly on purpose, so Rukia could feel immense pain. With one long breath, Rukia collapsed to the ground, with her eyes closed. Ukitake and Geddon looked in horror at what the just saw. Byakuya sighed as he sheathed the sword. Instantly, the swords surrounding them had disappeared, and everything seemed normal. Nel's eyes went to fear as she saw Rukia on the ground, with a puddle of blood that started to slowly grow.

"Wukia!" Nel shouted, tears rolling down her eyes. The floor Nel fell on began to collapse, as she started falling outside. Luckily, she landed on the skull on her head, protecting her a bit.

"Nel!" Geddon yelled worried. As Nel got to her knees, she rubbed her head a bit as she looked back at the others. Geddon's eyes widened though as she saw a higher portion of the building, beggining to fall. Nel's eyes went to fear as she heard the giant mound of rubble beginning to fall from the ceiling. At the rate it was going, it would kill Nel if it landed on her. Nel tried to stand to run, but saw that her leg was caught under other rubble when she fell. She tugged on her leg and the rubble, but the rubble was too heavy for her to lift.

"Nel!" Geddon said shouting. She instantly vanished, catching Byakuya's attention. Right when the rubble was about to fall on Nel, Geddon snatched her, instantly reappearing a few yards away from the building. Nel had her eyes closed, covering her head, until she looked up, seeing Geddon holding her smiling a bit.

"Dank you." Nel said, sighing a bit. Geddon glared back at Byakuya, who was still looking at her. She placed Nel on her back, seeing how she was going to need to run to survive.

"We got to go Nel." Geddon said. Nel looked down at her, then back at Rukia, worried.

"But what about Wukia?" Nel said, upset.

"Look, I'm sorry Nel, but if we stay any longer we have a good chance of dying." Geddon said, looking back at her with a worried expression. Nel just shook her head.

"No we won't! Itzygo will save us!" Nel said, looking back at the bleeding Rukia.

"Look Nel, I know he's strong but I don't think..." Geddon started, before Nel interrupted.

"No! I know Itzygo, he wouldn't bweak a pwomise! He neva would!" Nel complained. Geddon sighed, knowing Nel would be terribly upset if they just left. Either way, she knew that she couldn't leave Rukia the way they were.

"It matters not. Now you will die." Byakuya said. As he tried to take a step though, he felt something tugging at his leg. When he looked down, he saw Rukia holding onto his leg, shaking from her bleeding wound.

"No..." She said, softly. She couldn't speak up any louder, being weak from her sudden fight. Byakuya just lowered his eye sternly as he looked.

"Your interference is starting to annoy me." Byakuya said, taking out his sword. Geddon and Nel looked in fear as they saw him swinging his sword towards Rukia. But they grew a surprised look as they saw Ukitake blocking the attack with his sword, still with blood dripping out.

"You are not going to harm her." Ukitake said, breathing a bit heavier from his illness. Byakuya looked back as he saw the one who blocked his attack standing behind him. He scuffed to himself as he simply pushed back Ukitake with his elbow. After Ukitake fell back a few feet, his eyes went blank as he felt Byakuya thrust his sword into Ukitake's chest, just a little bit.

"Stay out of the way." Byakuya said, kicking Ukitake in the stomach, taking him off the sword and shoving him into the wall.

"I'll deal with you later." Byakuya said, looking at Rukia. He shifted his gaze back to Geddon and Nel.

"After I deal with you." Byakuya said. Geddon felt like everything was caving in on her, the pressure of knowing that she was about to get killed.

"No...Itzygo will come to save us..." Nel said to herself. "He pwomised..." As she spoke, they saw Byakuya walking towards them, swinging his blade to the side to wipe off the blood. Geddon wanted to run, but was frozen in fear, unable to get her body to listen to her. "He pwomised..." She said again. Their eyes went wide as they saw Byakuya right in front of them, raising his blade. Their eyes then looked like they were shivering in fear as they saw him swinging his sword down.

"Itzygo you pwomised!" Nel shouted. It was so loud, it could be heard echoing throughout the entire town. Out of nowhere, they heard two blades clashed into each other. Nel and Geddon looked as they snapped back into consiounce. Their eyes widened at who they saw.

"And I'm keeping that promise!" Ichigo shouted, pressing against Byakuya's blade. Byakuya grew a surprised look as he saw Ichigo, with a weird expression like he's happy to fight him again.

"Itzygo!" Nel cheered. Geddon sighed deeply, completely relieved of the sudden near-death experience.

"You guys alright?" Ichigo asked, shifting his gaze towards them.

"We're fine but...Wukia..." Nel said, looking at Rukia with tears rolling down her face. As Ichigo looked at where Nel and Geddon were, his eyes widened as he saw Rukia, bleeding to death. He started to glare at Byakuya for what he's done. He's saved Rukia before from Byakuya, but after Rukia's execution day, he'd thought he had finally changed somewhat about Rukia. The more he thought of it, the angrier he got towards Byakuya.

"Byakuya!" He yelled in anger. "What the hell is your problem?!" Ichigo stammered. "She was your own sister, and you tried to kill her!" Byakuya didn't even seem to care, seeing how his expression stayed the same.

"The importance of killing Geddon is more important than the life of one person, Ichigo." Byakuya said, shifting his gaze towards Geddon, who grew a nervous look.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted, starting to push back Byakuya, still holding the sword. Byakuya quickly moved out of the way when he found an opening around Ichigo's push. He reappeared in the sky as he did before when he fought Rukia, causing Geddon to grow a worried look.

"Ichigo! Get away!" Geddon screamed. By the time Ichigo looked back to see what she was talking about, it was already too late as Byakuya changed his sword into it's Bankai form. Everything around Ichigo began to grow dark as rose of cherry blossom swords started to appear. Ichigo just smirked.

"Hmph, using the same trick you did in your last battle huh?" Ichigo said, holding his sword sideways as he put his other hand touching the bottom portion of the blade. "Bankai!" Ichigo shouted as he moved his hand down towards the tip of the blade. Instantly, a white flash grew around Ichigo as his sword changed in shape, and his cloths grew into a full black kimono, while maintaining red inside and white strip on the tips of his outfit, stretching down to his heels. Byakuya just grinned a bit, rushing down at Ichigo at burst speed, who managed to block the oncoming attack. Ichigo noticed an increase of Byakuya's power, able to tell that he was going all out in order to get rid of anyone who got in the way of killing Geddon.

"If you know what is best, you'll get out of the way." Byakuya said, jumping away from Ichigo.

"Well lets see what my options are. I either A: Move out of the way and let you kill Geddon, or B: stay in the way, and keep you from killing Geddon. Hmm...hard decision." Ichigo said, smirking. Byakuya just gave him a stern look.

"I shouldn't be surprised. Your ignorance will be the death of you." Byakuya said, pointing at Ichigo. Icihgo looked at Byakuya questionably until he saw all the pink swords all pointing at Ichigo. His eyes widened as he realized he was going to charge them all at Ichigo at once. "Die." Every sword suddenly burst towards Ichigo at quick speed.

"Shit." Ichigo said to himself, quickly deflecting the oncoming barrage of swords. Each one he hit simply dissipated into cheery blossoms, quickly reforming again. Ichigo could tell sooner or later he would slip up, and one would get buy. As he looked back at Ichigo, he saw that because of the oncoming barrage of swords, he was completely vulnerable. After Ichigo deflected the next sword, he sped up as he ran towards Byakuya at quick speed. What Ichigo didn't see, was Byakuya's hand behind his back, forming a sword from the cherry blossoms that were around. Right when Ichigo attackd, he grew surprised as he saw Byakuya blocked it with one of the swords.

"Your ignorance is exactly why you shall now die." Byakuya said, kicking back Ichigo. As Ichigo looked back, his eyes widened as he saw every other sword heading right for him. There was a large explosion as every sword collided together. Byakuya reappeared a few yards away as he watched. He saw piles of debris and dust scatter everywhere as the blades finally disappeared. Byakuya sheated one of the blossom swords as everything turned back to normal.

When Nel and Geddon saw the scene, they gasped as they saw Ichigo in a ditch-like hole that was created from the explosion. They couldn't believe what they saw, and what shocked them more was the amount of blood they saw.

"No, Itzygo!" Nel shouted, with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Ichigo is dead, and you shall be joining him very soon." Byakuya said bursting towards Nel and Geddon.

"T-Theres no way Ichigo can be dead! It's impossible!" Geddon shouted. Right when he was about to strike, Byakuya's eyes widened as he felt a blade thrust through his back, coming out his chest. His eyes went blank as he slowly looked down, with blood coming out of his mouth, as he saw the black tipped zanpakuto. When the blade went back out, Byakuya fell to his knees as he collapsed to his knees. It wasn't just the attack that caused him to collapse, but also the amount of energy that he exhausted when he was fighting. Nel and Geddon's expression changed to joy as they Ichigo standing behind Byakuya with a grin.

"Itzygo!" Nel cheered, diving head first into Ichigo's chest, causing him to fall on his back.

"Ow!" He yelled, feeling the pain of the wounds on his back. Geddon ran over to his side, kneeling.

"Ichigo your alive." Geddon said happily. As Ichigo looked, he saw a tear rolling down Geddon's face. He smiled a bit, seeing how they were both ok. He leaned up though as he saw Byakuya getting to his feet, placing his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding a bit.

"I see..." Byakuya said, shaking a bit from his wounds, having a flash back of the attack he pulled on Ichigo. "Before the blades striked you, you increased your spiritual pressure to slow down the speed and power of the swords, softening the blow..." He said, coughing a bit of blood that was seen coming out of his mouth. Ichigo glared back at him as he slowly got to his feet.

"Geddon." Ichigo said, getting their attention. "Go over and heal Rukia. He won't be able to fight anymore." Nel and Geddon nodded as they ran over to Rukia, who was still bleeding. When they finally got to her side, they saw that she was breathing heavily. Geddon got worried.

"Ichigo!" Geddon yelled back to Ichigo, getting his attention. "My healing spells won't work. I can only heal her if something else stops the bleeding!" She said, with a worried accent.

"Don't worry. Nel can take care of it." Ichigo said, looking down at her. Geddon got a confused look until she looked at Nel, who was putting her entire hand in her mouth. She grew a disturbed look on her face as she saw her cheeks puffing out, about to barf. She closed her eyes as she heard the barfing of the little arracnar. She looked back as she heard Rukia screaming, rubbing her face from the slime, and Nel was wiping the vomit from her mouth.

"Eww! Gross! Nel, why the hell did you puke on me?!" Rukia stammered, wiping the vomit away.

"It was drool." Nel said, opening and pointing to the inside of her mouth. Rukia closed her eyes with her hand, not wanting to see.

"Relax Rukia." Ichigo said, getting her attention. "It has healing properties. Your body should stop bleeding." Ichigo said. Rukia's eyes widened as she looked down at her chest, realizing he was right. It did stop bleeding, although it was gross.

"Want mowe?" Nel asked, opening her mouth. Rukia grew a bit shocked, shaking her head no. Geddon sighed as she kneeled down next to Rukia.

"Ok, just hold still." Geddon said, raising her palm up to Rukia. Rukia watched curiously for a bit until she saw a yellow sphere shining in the palm of her hand. It started to shine as it began encircling around Rukia from her head to her feet. Within a few seconds, the light had completely vanished, and Rukia's wounds were gone.

"Wow, that was amazing." Rukia said, impressed her wounds were completely healed. "Thanks Geddon."

"Your welcome." Geddon replied, happily.

"Hey, what about me?" Nel asked, irritated. Rukia chukled as she rubbed Nel's head.

"And thanks Nel." Rukia said, happily. Nel smiled , seeing how she thanked her and was alright.

"Oh, wet's help him!" Nel said, putting her hand in her mouth, walking over to Ukitake, causing Geddon and Rukia to get a nervous look.

"No wait, Nel? I don't think that's such a good..." Rukia started. She couldn't finish her sentence though, seeing how Nel already vomited. Luckily, he didn't wake up like Rukia did. Ichigo smiled, seeing that they were ok, until he glared back at Byakuya, who seemed to be walking away.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted, causing Byakuya to stop. "That's it? Your just going to walk away?" Ichigo asked, unable to believe it.

"Hmph, if I can't defeat you, there's no reason to keep trying. Besides, you seem to know how to handle the situation pretty well." Byakuya said. He turned around though, giving Ichigo a curious look. "But, remember what I told you. One life isn't more important than the life of everyone else." He said, as he started to walk away again. Ichigo looked at him, confused by what he meant. But all that mattered to him, was that his friends were safe, and things seemed to be fine...

Countdown To The End Of The World: 6 Days, 2 Hours, 21 Minutes, 3 Seconds...

Zani grew an irritated look on her face as she waited in the abandoned warehouse for the last hour. She was waiting for someone expected to show up, and the plan was to meet an hour ago. She walked around, trying to blow off some steam from the immense anger that was building up from waiting impatiently. Her eyes widened though as she heard the metallic garage door finally open. She threw an angry glare as she saw Myatsu walking in.

"Myatsu! Where the hell have you been?!" Zani stammered.

"I'm sorry, I was expecting to be back sooner than this." Myatsu said, walking in. "Are the others here?" Myatsu asked, looking around.

"We're up here." A mysterious voice said from above. When Myatsu looked, he grinned as he saw three people sitting up top of the crates.

"Ah, splendid you could come." Myatsu said as the three jumped down from the crates.

The tall one with white hair was Rick. He had what appeared to be a pitch black kimono, along with pitch black gloves. The second one was Kyle. He had a strange array of bandages going across his arm, all the way around. His black pants and white shirt gave him that kind of fighter look. And the last one was Tenya. She appeared to have two short sword cases, along with yellow-colored hair.

"Ah, good to see you guys again." Myatsu said, grinning a bit.

"For some reason I'm not surprised with you being late." Tenya said, looking annoyed.

"Everytime we always have a meeting, you are always the last one here."

"Well, either way, as you know now we have a serious matter to attend to." Myatsu said, looking a bit more serious than before. "I'm sure you have heard tale of a certain soul reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki, no?" Myatsu asked, raising an eyebrow. Kyle replied with a bit of a shocked look, which Rick noticed.

"You heard of him?" Rick asked curiously.

"He's said to be a substitute soul reaper with incredible spiritual pressure. He's been able to acquire his hollow form all in a short time." Kyle replied.

"Then you must obviously know why I brought you all here. He's gone off with my sister, and I think you all know what'll happen if she gets away..." The others just turned their head to the side as a reply.

"So, we go in, grab the girl, and come back, right?" Zani asked. Myatsu shook his head a no.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy. This Ichigo character is becoming a nusince since my last visit with him. And his friends are just making things worse. Normally, I'd kill them myself, but..." Myatsu stopped, remembering what Uruhara said. "I have obligations to not kill them. Therefore, I'm leaving his friends up to you four. As soon as Ichigo gets back, we'll give them a warm welcome..." Myatsu said, chuckling.

Countdown To The End Of The World : 6 Days, 1 Hour, 51 Minutes, 49 Seconds...

After a long day, Ichigo and the others finally had a chance to relax. They were currently at the Inn, resting for whatever tommorow would bring. They had told Ukitake about Myatsu and trying to kill Nel. He said he's going to do what he can to talk to the other captains about finding out an idea about how to stop him, and protect Nel at the same time. As for the old man that told Byakuya where they were, they said they wouldn't kill him if he made them dinner at the Inn. It wouldn't have mattered, they weren't going to kill him anyway.

"So, what's da plan now?" Nel asked, who was on Ichigo's back.

"Well, we're going to need to see what tomorrow brings. I'm sure my friends can handle the hollow situation back home, although I'm a bit curious as to what Myatsu is planning." Ichigo replied.

"Why is he after Nel anyway?" Rukia asked Geddon. Geddon sighed a bit disappointingly before looking back at the others.

"He's going to try to create a spiritual hole." Geddon said, causing Rukia to look shocked. Ichigo looked at Rukia curiously.

"What's a spiritual hole?" He asked.

"It's a like a black hole. It's capable of pulling many different things closer to it, but very dangerous. It can pull things from miles away, all colliding into the same thing." Rukia replied, causing Ichigo to grow a bit of a more surprised look.

"Can't anything stop it?" Ichigo asked. Geddon just sniffed a bit as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Ichigo looked at her confused until he saw Rukia glaring right at him. He grew an annoyed look as he heard Nel giggle.

"She's mad at you." Nel said, looking down at Ichigo's face.

"Don't remind me." Ichigo said, irritated.

"The only way to stop it...is to kill the source." Rukia said, causing Nel and Ichigo to look at her, shocked. They were completely speechless. They weren't expecting the only way to stop it would be to stop it's source, or in this case, Geddon. Ichigo esspecially felt like an idiot, asking a stupid question in front of the one who's going to suffer most from it.

"N-No!" Nel yelled, catching Rukia and Ichigo to look back at Nel. They weren't surprised seeing tears running down her eyes, knowing how torn up they felt as well. "We can't kill Gedden! She's our Fwiend!" Nel said, starting to sniffle. Ichigo grabbed the back of her shirt, carrying her over to the side of his leg.

"Don't worry Nel. We're not going to kill her. I promise." Ichigo said, calming her down. After a bit of sniffling, she finally seemed to calm down as she yawned, leaning agaisnt Ichigo's lap.

"Weally?" Nel said, looking at Ichigo with watery eyes.

"Really. I promise." Ichigo replied, stroking her head. She sniffled a bit as she slowly closed her eyes, followed by a bit of tiny snoring. Rukia and Ichigo just chuckled at this. Ichigo placed her in the bed at the Inn that they were staying at tonight.

"She's really peaceful when she's sleeping." Ichigo said, looking at her sleep.

"She's had a hard day, plus she didn't get much sleep last night." Rukia replied. Ichigo looked at her curiously.

"Why? What happened?" Rukia looked back at Nel a little worried, then motioned Ichigo to follow her out of the room. She closed the door quietly so Nel wouldn't wake up.

"So, what's going on?" Ichigo asked. Rukia just looked to the side a bit before back at Ichigo.

"She...had a nightmare..." Rukia said, a bit disppointingly.

"Well, what's the problem? People have nightmares all the time." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo...her nightmare showed you....dying..."


	9. Geddon's Past, And Ishida's Defeat

Countdown To The End Of The World: 6 Days, 0 Hours, 32 Minutes, 12 Seconds...

Ichigo just stood there with the same expression on his face. He was a bit shocked by Nel's nightmare. It's not that he wasn't confident or anything, but he was worried what would happen if Nel was there when she saw it. More importantly, how would she react if he did die.

"By the way Ichigo..." Rukia said, getting his attention again. "I think you should have a little talk with Geddon." Rukia said, walking back into the room to sleep. Ichigo almost forgot about that. The fact he practically gave her a reminder of what they'll have to do to stop the hole must've made Geddon feel terrible. Or at least to Ichigo it did. He sighed as he looked around for her, until he noticed a balcony. He saw here standing outside, starring at the sky. Ichigo slowly opened the glass door to theopening. Even though it made a noise, Geddon didn't seem to be paying any attention, as she just kept starring into the night. He slowly walked up to the balcony, near the edge where Geddon was standing. Ichigo looked at the sky, seeing what Geddon was admiring.

"Sure is beautiful, huh?" Geddon said. Ichigo looked at her curiously, surprised she would want to start a conversation with him after what he said. What was more cruious about it was the fact she had a slight smile on her face.

"Um...yeah." Ichigo replied, unable to think of anything else to say. Ichigo shook his head for a moment, opening his mouth to say something. But, surprisingly, Geddon interrupted him before he could.

"I'm not mad at you." Geddon said, looking at Ichigo. She looked back at the sky, just to admire the view.

"Well...either way, I'm sorry Geddon. I didn't know about spiritual holes. I shouldn't be saying stupid stuff around here." Geddon just giggled, causing Ichigo to look at her curiously.

"Well if you didn't, there wouldn't be anything to laugh at, would there?" Ichigo just grinned a bit at her response.

"Say Geddon?" Ichigo asked, wanting to ask her something that's been on his mind for a few days.

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that you treat Nel so kindly?" Ichigo began feeling nervous asking this as he saw Geddon's eyes wdiening and squeezing her fists. "Look, I'm sorry. It was another stupid thing I said. You don't have to answer." Geddon just shook her head. Ichigo could see tears falling from her face as she did.

"She...reminds me of my daughter." Geddon replied, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen. "My real age....is 329 Years old as of a few months ago. I've been a hollow for 287 of those years." As Geddon continued, she started reminicing the old life she used to have. "I lived around this town, with my husband and daughter. We were happy. Her name was Darla. She had green hair much like Nel's." As Ichigo looked, listening to her story, she could see tears rolling down her eyes. "It was a happier time back then. There wasn't much violence, and we didn't make enemies to anyone. Then one day...." Geddon started to sniffle. "One day, a group of thugs came around, trapping us in an alley. My husband died first...he tried to protect us and hold them off so we could run. He only lasted a few seconds, because they all have knives..."

"Geddon..." Ichigo started, knowing how it feels to lose someone you hold dear.

"They then grabbed my daughter and held a knife to her throat. They said if I didn't give them money, they would kill her. The idea was just walking through the town, getting some fresh air, so I didn't have any money. They thought I was lying, and when I kept telling them it was the truth...they killed her right in front of me. I tried turning away, not wanting to look at what was happening, but they grabbed my hair, and forced my eye lids opened..." Ichigo was feeling really sorry for her, not knowing about her trouble in the past. "And after that...they killed me. I hope I really don't have to explain the rest..." Geddon said, looking down at the streets.

"It's ok, you don't have too, but why is it you never let anyone know about your feelings?" Ichigo asked. Geddon just stayed silent. "If you don't let your feelings out, you'll be miserable all the time." Geddon just shook her head.

"If it's to be liek that, then my destiny is to be miserable." Geddon replied. Ichigo loloked at her a bit stunned that she would accept this.

"Geddon, you don't have to be miserable, everyone has a diffrent destiny." Geddon just giggled to this.

"Thanks, but it's no use. Destiny said my family would all die, and destiny said I'm going to die at the end of this." Ichigo grew a shocked look as he grabbed Geddon's shoulders, hacing her look right at him.

"Don't ever say you're going to die! No one knows what destiny will bring, and destiny is that of your own choice! No one tells you other wise." Geddon just looked at him while tears were rolling down her cheek. She hugged him tightly as she sniffled to herself.

"It's not worth it Ichigo. You wait and see..." She said, as she started to sniffle to herself. In the hallway, Rukia was looking through the opened door just a little bit, watching. She turned her head to the side as she slowly closed the door, not wanting the others to know she was there.

Countdown To The End Of The World: 5 Days, 15 Hours, 21 Minutes, 43 Seconds...

As Ichigo and the others rested in the spirit world, Ishida, Renji, Chad, and Orihime were patrolling the city. Orihime had the West side of town, Renji had the East, Ishida took the North, and Chad took the South.

"This section is clear still. What about you guys?" Ishida said, speaking into the radio.

"Northen district is clear. Although I hate the fact I can still be seen in this." Renji said, speaking into the radio. He was referring to the people in town. Ever since Geddon arrived, her spiritual pressure has been increasing everyones ability to sense and see spirits, so shinigamis were pointless in going into their spiritual forms.

"Guys, I think we can rest for the time being. We've been doing this since yesterday and there hasn't been a single hollow since yesterday." Orihime said, sounding exhausted.

"I think she's right. Besides, if we keep this up we'll be to exhausted for when hollows really do show up." Chad replied. Everyone could hear as Ishida sighed. Ishida looked up, seeing how the asteroids appeared bigger since yesterday. There have been news reports about this on tv, but no one has any idea about what to do or to get rid of them. They're report all around the glove as well, not just Kuahara town. In addition, the earthquakes keep coming in more and more fierce with each passing hour.

"Fine. We all should go home and get rest. But be ready for any hollow activity when..." Ishida started, before looking at his radio confused. All of the sudden, he started hearing static for no apparent reason. "Orihime, Chad, Renji, come in. Can you hear me?" Ishida said, trying to talk into the radio. The others just looked at their radios with the same response as well. Ishida looked around town, knowing that there had to be something around blocking communications with him.

He looked around, qeustionabbly. He was relieved to see no people were around, but what confused him was the fact that it was getting somewhat dark. His eyes widened though as he saw that the dark shadow on the ground was getting smaller, as it centered towards him. He quickly rolled out of the way, thinking that something was going to attack him from above. But when he looked up, he looked at the sky strangely, seeing nothing above him. Looking back at the ground, he saw the shadow growing again and then shrinking. When he finally realized what was wrong, he sighed.

"Ok, come on out Zani. I know it's you." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up. He heard a whinning moan as he turned around, seeing Zani unfading until she was completely visible.

"Now what was wrong?" Zani complained, wanting to know how to improve.

"You kept growing and shrinking your shadow. That's what." Ishida replied, starting to walk down the street.

"H-Hey! Wait up." Zani said, walking with him.

"Look, I don't have tiem to play right now. I finally have some time to myself and I'd like to get some rest."

"Oooooh, this is why you guys aren't fun. Whenever a girl is ready, all the boys wanna do is just sit around like a bunch of asses."

"Look, if you wanna impress me, work on your skill more, THEN come back." Ishida yelled, looking back at her, still walking. He looked at Zani strangely though as he heard her giggle.

"I'm not here to impress you. I was told to kill you." She said, happily.

"You are one strange girl." Ishida said, not even taking her threat slightly.

"Well, mabey this will make you change your mind." Zani said. Ishida was going to turn around to say something, but his eyes widened at what he saw: His own grandfather was lying down on the ground dead. Ishida was shocked at this. He knew that his grandfather was dead, but he was surprised that Zani knew about his past. "I can read peoples souls of their history. Apparently you have a really messed up one. Do tell me though, did I use enough blood for the effect?" Zani joked. She looked at Ishida though curiously, as she saw him shaking his fist, squeezing it tightly.

"You have some nerve..." Ishida said, sternly. "To bring up my grandfather's death like this again, and to insult all the past quincys'......" As Zani looked, she could see a bow being made at the palm of his hands. She grinned to herself, seeing her plan was working. She quickly dodged out of the way at burst speed, just as an array of hundreds of spirit arrows came charging in on her. When she reappeared, floating in the air, she grinned as she saw smoke coming from his hands, indicating his quick speed. Orihime, Chad, and Renji's eyes widened as they sensed Ishida's riatsu. They didn't bother using the radio, as they quickly started running to the Northern part of Kuahara Town.

"Ahh, did I hurt your feelings?" Zani joked, purposely trying to make him angry. Her eyes widened though as she saw another stream of a hundred arrows heading right for her. Obviously anticipating this, she quickly dodged out of the way with burst speed, dodging each and every arrow as they came. This time she reappeared on the ground kneeling, looking up at the bolts of arrows that tried to kill her. She gasped though as she sensed Ishida right behind her, with his bow pointed directly at her head.

"Get up!" He shouted. She gulped nervously, putting her hands in the air as she slowly rose to her feet. She breathed a bit heavier from the stress, unsure if he was really going to kill her or not.

"L-L-Look, just take it easy, ok?" She said nervously.

"Shut up!" He shouted as a reply. He could see Zani sweating scared, as she gulped again. "You disgraced my race with your so called humor. You think it's fun being the last of your kind? Huh? Do you!?" Ishida shouted, tightening his grip on his bow.

"Please...It was just a joke..."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, huh!?" Zani paused for a moment as she set her arms down. She started to turn around, but to Ishida's surprise, she had a grim smile on her face.

"Because you can't!" She yelled, thrusting a hidden blade right at him. Without hesitation, Ishida fired his bow right at her. But he gasped, seeing how the arrow went right through her. When it did, she suddenly froze as her entire body started to get all phasy. It took him a minute before he realized it was an illusion. He couldn't react fast enough though. By the time he realized this, he screamed in agony as he coughed blood. He fell to his knees, holding himself up with one of his arms, while using the other one to cover up the wound that was just inflicted on him. When he looked behind him, he gritted his teeth as he saw Zani smirking.

"I told you. Besides, you think you have it rough? You've never lived my life Ishy." Zani replied, turning into a stern face.

"My names Ishida!" Ishida yelled, knowing she mispronounced his name on purpose.

"Naa, Ishy sounds so much more cuter, don't you think?" She replied, putting her hands together and gawking at the sun. She looked back down at Ishida, still seeing blood drip from his wounds, then looked back at the small knife-like sword she was carrying, poking the end tip with her finger. "You know, most boys I wouldn't hesitate to kill. But your such so much fun to be around, so I think I'll just hang around here for awhile." Zani replied, grinning. As she looked ahead down the street, she saw Renji, Orihime, and Chad rushing towards them. She looked back down at Ishida, chuckling a bit. "And with that, I bid you ado." With that, Zani disppeared. As Ishida looked at the disappearing girl, he looked forward, seeing his friends that have just gotten to him.

"Ishida! Are you ok?" Orihime asked, a little worried. Ishida stared at them for a few seconds. It wasn't that he was mad that they didn't get there, it's just that he was mad at himself for the fact that he fell for the stupid girls trick. Ishida breathed heavily as he tried getting up, but the minute he made it to one of his feet, he began to collapse again. Luckily, Chad and Renji caught him before he fell, helping him stand.

"Just hold still, I'll heal..." Orihime started, before Ishida put his hand on her shoulder as he began to walk.

"Thanks but no thanks...This is my punishment..." Ishida said, as he slowly limped away. Renji stuck his arms out in front of him, blocking the way.

"Are you crazy? You just lost a battle, it doesn't mean you shouldn't heal and prepare for the next one, right?" Renji said. He looked a bit startled though as Ishida glared at him with anger.

"Get out of my way Renji!" He shouted. Normally Renji wouldn't let something like this go away, but with Ishida's anger, he could tell there was something more to it, that something else was bothering him that was really important. He didn't protest as he simply moved out of the way as Ishida limped passed him. As he walked, the others could see the blood on his back increasing, as a red stain on his white clothing got a bit bigger.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Orihime asked, concerned. Renji just shook his head.

"No, something is wrong here and it's between him and that girl." Renji said. Orihime looked back concerned, as she watched Ishida walking away.

Ishida was filled with rage for a number of reasons. The first thing that angered him so much was that she brought back painful memories, not even respecting his race. The second that angered him so much was that he lost the battle. But on top of it, he was angered at why he lost, seeing how he fell for Zani's plan so easily. All she had to do was make him angry, and cloud his judgement and observation. Because of that, he couldn't focus on knowing whether or not there were illusions he was looking at. It was his own anger that made him lose the battle, all because of his Quincy past.

Meanwhile, on the building above him, Zani smirked as she saw Ishida limping away. She couldn't tell what the others had said to him, but she was capable of hearing Ishida's shouting. She looked behind her though as she saw Rick looking down at her.

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

"You were suppose to kill him, why didn't you?" He asked.

"Hmph." Was all Zani replied as she started to walk past him, walking away. She was stopped though as Rick grabbed her arm, twisting it and forcing her on her knees. "Ow!" She yelled. "Let go of me!"

"Shut up!" Rick yelled. He tore the shoulder piece of Zani's shoulder, revealing some strange purple butterfly tatoo. "Did you forget what this symbolizes? This is the very mark Myatsu put on us to begin with! With a simple blink of an eye, he can make this thing kill us too!" Rick shouted. Zani looked at him with a bit of sad eyes, remembering how she ended up in this mess to begin with. If Myatsu hadn't attacked the four of them and place the curse on them, she would never accept to anything like this. Normally, she would just to stay alive, but the problem with her is that she and the Quincy have something in common, and she's the only one who knows. She quickly tugged her arm away, and covered the mark with her hand, not wanting to see the reminder of the problem.

"I know. I promise I'll get it done..." Zani said with a bit of sadness as the both of them disappeared.

Meanwhile, Ishida continued to walk, still doing what he could to stop the bleeding coming out of his chest. He stopped though as he thought he heard something, looking up as he did. Strangely to him, all he could see was a piece of cloth falling down from the sky. He opened his hand as the cloth dangled down into his palm, laying across his hand as he did. It took him a few moments before he realized it was the same cloth that belonged to Zani. He squeezed it tightly as he grunted to himself, angry with the fact it was because of him he lost the fight...

Countdown To The End Of The World: 5 Days, 13 Hours, 32 Minutes 47 Seconds...

Back at the spirit world, Ichigo, Rukia, Nel, and Geddon had finally awoken. It had been a long day for them, and most of them were still in somewhat shock from any close death experience they had the night before. Rukia and Geddon were still in question, wondering if they were truely going to die had Ichigo not shown up. After getting breakfast, provided by the old man from the other day, they sat at the table again, ready to discuss the next plan.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rukia said, using both her hands to keep her head up on the table. She shift glances back to Ichigo and Geddon, wanting an answer from either one. Nel was on Ichigo's back as usual.

"We're not going to kill Gedden, are we?" Nel asked a bit concerningly. Ichigo gave her a slight smile as he looked back.

"Don't worry Nel. I told you before, Geddon isn't going to die." Ichigo said. Nel smiled a bit as she shook her head, knowing that he will promise to keep it.

"Even if that is the case, you know just as well as I do we're going to have a problem." Geddon mentioned, catching a bit of Ichigo's attention. "My brother will stop at nothing to kill Nel, and you know it." Ichigo shifted his eyes back at Nel, feeling her grip tighten a bit. He could obvious tell she was scared of the situation, and given the situation, he wasn't surprised.

"Well there's got to be something we can d..." Ichigo started. He stopped though as he looked like he was in thought, turning his head to the side. Rukia blinked confusingly, wondering why he stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Hey Geddon, remember when we first met, after that hollow attack? Something about a week, days, hours?" Ichigo said. Geddon turned to the side a bit nervous.

"It's...It's how much time we have left." Geddon replied.

"How much time? Time before what?" Ichigo asked, a bit more seriously.

"It's a time before the end of everything." Geddon replied. Rukia's and Ichigo's eyes widened at this.

"T-That's impossible! How can it be the end of the world? More importantly, how do you know?" Rukia yelled, worriedly.

"Because it happened before. Life just continues to repeat itself as always." Ichigo and Rukia grew even more shocked.

"Before? If it's been the end of everything, how can you tell or remember?"

"Because...I've retained my memories from before. I've met you all already before, every single time...well...almost all of you." Geddon said, looking at Nel. Ichigo looked at Nel a little curiously before looking back at Geddon.

"Wait, you mean we all...died before?"

"All except for..." Geddon started, before looking back at Nel. The more Geddon stared at her, the tighter Nel's grip got as she squeezed Ichigo's kimono. "I think that's why my brother wants to kill her. Something changed in history that caused Nel to live, and he thinks the only way to restore it is to get rid of whatever it was that changed." Rukia looked to the side as if she was in thought. She thought to herself how Nel's existance could change history, and what is it that changed.

"But how could Nel's existance change anything? Didn't anything happen the last few times you repeated this?"

"Well..." Geddon started, rubbing her chin. "The second time Ichigo died trying to stop it, it happened in a large city. The third time it was in a dark opened area. Ichigo couldn't see anything around, and that's what ended in his demise." Nel's eyes widened at what she just heard. The sound of the death in the city reminded her of Ichigo's death in her nightmares.

"Itzy..." Nel said sheepishly, whispering into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shifted his gaze to Nel, hearing how scared she was feeling.

"Then we split up." Rukia said, catching everyone's attention. "Nel, your sticking with Ichigo. If Myatsu get's his hands on you, then everyone loses. You two will stay in the soul society for as long as possible, until the time passes."

"What about you Wukia?" Nel asked.

"Geddon and I are going to head back to the human world. I want to investigate the different areas around each place Ichigo's battled before. If there is some link in the areas that show us what happened and how, we might be able to use it to not only stop Ichigo's death, but to save the world as well." Rukia said, sounding confident.

"Well what are we suppose to do during the time?" Ichigo asked, bothered with the fact he didn't have anything to do.

"For now, just look around and stuff. I'll contact you as soon as we got anything we can use to our advantage. I'm having Ukitake talk to some of the other captains. I'm sure they'll keep an eye on things around here and on Byakuya." Rukia replied. Geddon sighed as she stood up.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Geddon said, as Rukia started to stand too.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other soon." Ichigo replied.

"By Nel." Geddon said, waving goodbye.

"Bye." Nel replied, waving happily. As soon as the two left, Ichigo sighed, seeing how he was going to be here for awhile.

"So...what do you want to do?"


End file.
